Pirate Princess
by EvaC
Summary: A young girl living life on the open seas with her dear father. One day she receives a gift from the sea god “Poseidon”. A gift in the form of a young boy. A boy who becomes her best friend, her true love. A boy with a secret past. Read WARNING in Ch. 1
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING:  
**Before you read this please KNOW that I have made the two (Endymion and Serenity) related.  
THEY ARE brother and sister.  
If you don't like then please don't review and complain. Just don't read.  
Please enjoy and review if you care too._

Pirate Princess  
Chapter 1

Once upon a time, back during the 1600's, there once lived a little girl who lived on a ship with her father and a crew of 12 out on the high seas. The little girl was the only female on board. The crew called her their "lucky charm". They knew that it was suppose to be bad luck to have a female on board. But they did not care. With her on board they never lost a battle. Of course they would only fight one ship at a time and only then if they were in the mood. Most times they just sailed the seas enjoying the open air and the feel of the waves under the ship. Most of the men were retired from work and enjoying their life. The crew treated the girl like she was their own. They each loved that girl very much. Any one who knew the crew would be shocked if they knew. For the crew were pirates. Their Captain, her father, was one of the best buccaneers around. He was a tricky and cunning man wanted in many ports. Most wanted to get him since he would embarrass them.

While she was growing up the little girl, who was named Serenity, was told that her mother died after she was born. The only thing Serenity had from her mother, besides her name, was a pure gold locket shaped like a half moon with a real diamond crystal in the center. Serenity always wore the locket around her neck. It was a one of a kind she was told. Her father always told Serenity that she had been a gift from the Moon Goddess Selene. His very own "Moonbeam". His "Moon Princess". His little "Moon Flower" He would call her. Of all the stories he told her, Serenity loved that story from him the most. Her second favorite story was the one where he had met Mr. Lee and Mr. Lee saved her life and gave Serenity back to her father.

Serenity sighed as she sat at the bow (front) of the ship and looked out at the water. Her right hand up playing with her locket. Her long dark blond hair, which went to her waist, blowing loosely in the soft breeze that blew. No one would play with her because they were busy fixing the ship. They had just gotten through a bad storm that had lasted four days. Serenity was glad her father's ship was strong. He had the fastest and strongest ship at sea Serenity thought.

Today was Serenity's birthday, but they couldn't give her a party yet. Not since that storm. Her father promised that when they arrived at their island, that the crew had claimed, Serenity would be given a big party. Serenity understood that they had to fix the ship first.

Serenity suddenly stood up fast and looked when she saw something dark in the water to her right. Her eyes went wide when she realized it was a small rowboat. It hadn't been there the first time she looked in that direction. Only thing she had seen were broken pieces from a ship that must have been destroyed by the storm.

"Papa! Mr. Lee! A boat! A small boat be in de water Papa!" Serenity yelled out keeping her eyes on the boat.  
The crew looked at her and saw where she was looking and pointing at as she ran to the railing. "Papa! There be someone in it! Someone be in there!" Serenity yelled out excitedly from the railing as she hung half over still looking at the boat as the ship sailed pass.

Everyone on board ran over to her and looked. Serenity's father pulled her back to safety. He was more concerned about her not about what was in the water. The crew worked to turn the ship starboard (right) and to slow it down. They all saw that Serenity was right. Inside the rowboat a young boy, who looked to be a few years older then Serenity, lay passed out.

Mr. Lee, Serenity's fathers, quarter master/first mate/best friend, climbed down and checked the boy over. "Blimey! He's alive." He said picking the boy up. He carefully handed the boy up. The crew worked together to get the boy on board. Mr. Lee climbed up, with a bag that had been beside the boy, after he made the small boat sink.

"Take de lad to me cabin. Get some fresh water." Serenity's father said as he started walking to his cabin. Serenity followed close behind him and the man carrying the boy. She was very happy.

"Go put him in Serenity's bed." Her father said to the man who had the boy in his arms. Mr. Lee walked in and placed the bag down then went to Serenity's room. Her room was right next to her fathers. Only door into it was through the captain's room. A young man came in with some water and sat it down then left out with the other man that had carried the boy. They went back up to the deck.

"Serenity."  
"Aye Papa."  
"Ye take care of this lad. Come and get us if he wakes."  
"Aye Aye Papa." Serenity just about yelled as she grinned even more while her eyes shined.  
She then went to get a clean rag. She went to the boy and wiped his face. The boy moaned but didn't wake.

Serenity's father and Mr. Lee walked out of her room together.  
"That should give de lassie something to do. Keep her busy." Mr. Lee said with a smile.  
"Aye until we get to de island." Her father said as he smiled.  
"This bag was by him."  
"Just leave it there. I'll look later. I want to start toward de island. I believe another storm be coming."  
"Aye Cap'n."  
The two men left out.

Serenity cleaned the boy's face and took off his dirty clothes. She blushed when she saw his privates. Oh she had seen a man's privates before since the crew was all male but the boy was handsome and close to her age. The closet one to Serenity's age on board, before the boy showed, was 19. And that young man treated Serenity like a kid sister.

Serenity slowly cleaned the boy's body taking care to be gentle on the spots that were sunburned. Again he moaned while his head slowly rolled toward Serenity. When Serenity was done she covered him up and then ran out and went to the galley (kitchen) to get him some broth and something to drink in case he woke up. She went back to her room and sat the bowl and cup down as the boy woke up and whispered, "Water." Serenity looked at him and nodded yes and helped him to sit up a little. She then held the cup as he drank. Serenity knew not to let him drink to fast or he could get sick. She sat by the boy and slowly feed him. He looked at her and she smiled. She loved his dark blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He whispered looking into her light blue eyes. His voice was sounding horse. "I be Serenity. Who are ye?" She answered. "My name is……." He paused as he tried to remember. "It is Endymion." "How old ye be?" "I am…. 12 years old." "I be 10 today and yer on me Papa's ship. We found ye in a small boat." "Happy birthday Serenity." "Thank ye. What happen to ye?" "The ship went down…….. Because of the storm and I think…. A fire?…..A horse?…..He paused looked down then shook his head and said, "Everyone……everyone on board died I believe." "I be sorry. Was yer family on the ship?'

Endymion thought then shook his head no and said, "No they were not…..I do not…. Remember where they are." He looked at her confused. "That be okay. Me Papa will take care of ye. Are ye still hungry?" "No thank you. I am okay for now. Thank you very much Serenity." "Yer welcome. Lay back and rest. I have to tell that yer awake." Serenity said as she laid Endymion back and covered him better. "I be right back Endy." Serenity said as she smiled at him. "All right." Endymion said as he smiled and watched her run out of the room. Endymion laid still and let his eyes roam around the room as he tried to remember.

Serenity ran out of her room fast and ran up to the poopdeck and saw Mr. Lee. She told him that Endymion was awake and told him everything that he had told her. Saying it all fast. Everyone who heard her could tell that she was happy. They all smiled. Serenity then ran back to her room. Endymion smiled at Serenity as she came back in. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Serenity sat by Endymion smiling as her father walked in. He smiled at the young boy as he stood by the doorway. Serenity started to mix a ointment in a bowl as she looked at Endymion and smiled.

"Ahoy Endymion." Her father said looking at him. "Hello sir. Thank you for saving me." Endymion said, as he looked at the handsome man with hair almost the same color as Serenity's. The captain's hair was lighter thanks to his long hours on deck in the sun. His hazel eyes sparkling as he smiled over at Serenity. "Nay laddie ye thank Serenity. She seen ye first. I hope she be caring for ye well." The captain said as he smiled more looking back at Endymion. "Yes sir." Endymion said looking back at the man. He had also looked at Serenity. "Good. Well get some rest. If ye need anything tell Serenity and she will help ye." "Yes sir I will."

"Moon Flower come with me." Her father then said as he walked back into his room. Serenity ran to him and he hugged her and said, "Yer to take care of him. He be in yer hands." "Yes Papa!" Serenity said as she smiled even more. She then let the man go and ran back to her room to Endymion. She sat by him. Endymion got hot and Serenity wiped his forehead. Making sure to move his black hair out of the way. Endymion smiled as he continued to look at her. Serenity very slowly and very gently rubbed the ointment on his skin.

Serenity's father smiled then glanced over at the bag that Mr. Lee had placed down. He went to it and looked into it going wide-eyed. In the bag there was a gold handled dagger, a crown and some clothes. There were also some papers. He read the papers and learned that Endymion was a prince. He took the bag and went up to the top and had his crew called to him. He told them what he had found out about Endymion.

The crew all talked and agreed not to say anything since Endymion couldn't remember anything about his family or his past. Since the crew were pirates and didn't want to get caught they wouldn't say anything. They were wanted men in some parts. The Captain knew the area that Endymion was from and he knew to stay clear. He didn't want his crew hurt or chance his daughter being taken away.

That night as the two kids slept by each other, Serenity's father hid the bag after he took out the clothes. Endymion would need something to wear until the crew could get him more. The nicer clothes were tossed over board, which was most of them. The Captain then hid the bag with the other items still in it, in Serenity's room in her closet behind something's that he kept in there. He then went to bed.

When Serenity first got into the bed with Endymion, he was shocked and happy. Serenity hugged him and he let her hold him close. He smiled when she kissed his forehead and pulled him closer to her body. Endymion tried to remember if anyone had ever held him like she was. He didn't think so. It didn't feel like it. He felt calm and happy now. He couldn't remember. He got another shock when her father came in and tucked them both in better and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. It was all so new to Endymion. He couldn't remember anyone doing that to him ever.

To be continued.

_Yes a new story for anyone to read and I hope enjoy. NO I don't own Sailor Moon or anything to do with it. Just this story. I am using Serenity and Endymion names because I want to. NO SM ACTION and at this moment I don't know if I will use all the SM characters. I have made a few of my own. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Before anyone asks NO this is not going to be a "Pirates of the Caribbean" __WAY off!! Also before anyone gets to asking as you read, I have MADE Serenity weak and she depends on Endymion. It fits better with where I'm taking this story. Enjoy. Eva_ Chapter 2 Pirate Princess

"My Dear Lord, King Diam,

I am very sorry to report and inform you but his lordship's ship "The Lady Queen Star" has been reported lost and destroyed due to a storm. All was lost. There are no survivors." The note read.

King Diam Endymion Chiba the 2nd reread the note in his hands for the third time. His mind could not or would not comprehend what it was saying. The ship…. Carrying his youngest son home from school…. Was lost at sea? No….. Survivors?

"No. He is on his way home." King Diam said softly to himself. "Father what is wrong?" King Diam looked over at his first born son. "Endymion is….is gone. The ship was destroyed by a storm." The King said. His oldest looked at him shocked. "You lie!" The two looked up and to the archway when they heard their Queen. The Queen stood there with the other family members around her. They all looked at their King. The Queen glared at her husband. "Tell us you are lying." She said looking right at him.

The King sighed, handed the note to his oldest son, his only son now, and walked out of the throne room. Leaving everyone around shocked and confused. His oldest son reading the note fast with his eyes going wide. His little bratty brother was gone?! Prince Diam sat down hard on his father's throne. He was shocked the most and now kind of scared. For he knew with Endymion gone, that he, Diam, would become a Prince and would be the next King.

King Diam walked into his private office and walked over to a window. He glared at the sun that was shining so brightly down over his land.

"It is your fault! You bastard! You sent my only son to that school! Why! Because of those stupid horses! You loved those horses more than my baby!" The king heard his wife say after she walked into the room and slammed the door. He slowly looked at her glaring even more. "Do not start with me! Don't. You. Dare! Do not come in here acting like you care! You never cared about him! You never wanted Endymion! Get out of here you Bitch! Go back and give the others your act! Act for them! I know the truth!" King Diam yelled at his wife. She looked at him with her eyes wide.

Those two had always disliked each other. They had been forced to marry years ago. "My true heir is gone. Get away from me." King Diam said as he sat down in his chair and leaned back with his eyes closed. His Queen looked at him then slowly walked back to the door. She took the handle but didn't leave. She fell to the floor. Her husband looked at her and shook his head. "Stop acting with me. Get out now." He said. His queen only shook her head as she closed her eyes as her head went down.

King Diam stood up fast and walked to her fast. He reached and pulled her head back by her hair. He looked at her surprised when he noticed she was crying real tears. King Diam let her hair go and stepped back falling to the wall shocked. His body slowly fell to the floor. Endymion's Father and Mother, two people who hated each other, finally shared something in common. They had lost their only son. For Endymion was their child that they had together. The King's three older children were the nanny's. The Queen had never wanted kids. The nanny was the king's lover someone he had grown up with, she was a year younger then the King. She was the woman he had wanted to marry but his parents would not let him. She wasn't royalty they said. King Diam had only slept with his Queen a few times. On their wedding night. Then many years later and she got pregnant with Endymion. A few other times, but only when his lover was gone and he was in the mood to. But it wasn't much since the Queen didn't want to chance getting pregnant again.

Endymion was the true heir to the kingdom since he was the son of the King and Queen. But now he was gone from them.

For the next following days, Endymion laid in bed while Serenity took care of all his needs. Endymion would smile and look at her the whole time he was awake. When he fell asleep Serenity was on his mind as he lay in her arms. Serenity would hold him tight. He never realized he would have bad dreams. When Serenity would ask him after he woke, Endymion wouldn't remember any of them.

Endymion got better and got stronger. When the crew arrived at the island, he was able to walk and go ashore with the others. Serenity held Endymion's hand and showed him everything that was there. Endymion could tell that the crew had claimed the island as theirs. He could tell that Serenity had been there a lot.

While the two children played the crew got the ship back in tiptop shape and got fresh fruit and supplies for their next voyage. Serenity and Endymion played all around the island and swam in the ocean. They bathed together in the fresh water supply to get the saltwater off of them. During the nights they slept by each other under the stars near her father and his crew. Many weeks later they all left the island. Everyone relaxed and ready to sail again.

The crew took Endymion under their wings and taught him the pirate way. They were glad that he was there for Serenity. They knew that she got bored since she had been the only child on board. Endymion was there now to play her childish games. The two entertained each other.

Endymion stayed with Serenity in her room sharing the room and her bed with her. There wasn't any room for him with the crew and the two children always fell asleep together any ways.

As time flew by, Endymion showed Serenity and even some of the crew how to read, write and to learn numbers. She and the crew taught him other languages. Endymion lost some of his proper ways as time went by. All except his way of talk. Serenity started to sound like Endymion and he taught her manners. Serenity did all she could to please him. Endymion fascinated her. She had never met anyone so close to her age. Someone who understood her young mind and her way of thinking.

When the crew would go to land with people on it, the two had to stay on the ship out of sight with a few men who acted as guards if her father and Mr. Lee didn't stay behind. Serenity told Endymion how her father always made her stay on the ship because he didn't want anyone to take her. Someone had tried when she was younger. But her father was able to get her back. Mr. Lee had been the one to rescue her. That was how he met her father and the two became best friends. It was the only time that her father had killed another person. He killed the man that had taken his little angel.

Yes he had killed the bastard as the man had laughed. The young father no older then 19 had believed his daughter, his only family was died. He turned and looked at the man as he laughed. As the older man laughed and Serenity's father glared, another set of eyes watched. A set of brown eyes smiled toward where the little three-year-old girl lay sleeping safe and sound.

The man went by the name of Mr. Lee and only Mr. Lee. He had watched the whole thing unfold……………..

He watched when the old man looked at Serenity and watched as she held the young hazel-eyed man's hand as they brought items. Mr. Lee looked around wondering where the two's parents were. Believing the young man was the little girl's brother. Mr. Lee, only 22 at the time young himself, watched as the dirty older man had a man that he paid, stop the young hazel-eyed man to ask something.

While that happened the older man took Serenity and ran as he covered her mouth. Mr. Lee looked back at the young man who was being held back. Mr. Lee decided to follow the older man and see where he was going. He watched as the man tied up the young girl who he would learn was named Serenity, and as the man covered her mouth with a dirty cloth. He then put her in an old building looking like it was ready to fall apart on the docks. The old man left out leaving Serenity alone thinking he would get her later. Then he could sell her to the highest bidder.

Mr. Lee slowly went to the building and went in after the older man was out of sight. He found Serenity and untied her. He got a shock when she asked where her Papa was. Mr. Lee smiled and told Serenity that she would be seeing her Papa soon. Serenity smiled then hugged his legs. Mr. Lee smiled and picked her up then took her out of the building. He took her with him to look for her father. But they couldn't find him for awhile. It was starting to get late.

Mr. Lee heard yelling to their left and hid Serenity by a bundle of boxes. He sat by her and asked her to be silent and to wait for him. Serenity who was tired smiled and lay back on some cloth bags and closed her eyes. Mr. Lee covered her with an empty burlap bag that was near them and watched her fall asleep. He then went to the men who were yelling. He saw her father by the older man.

The three men each jumped when they heard the loud explosion. They each saw the fire. The old man started to laugh. He told Serenity's father that the girl had been in the building. Her father looked at the burning building then at the man.

Next thing, the older man laid dead on the ground with a gun shot through his head. Mr. Lee stayed hidden and watched Serenity's father as he got tears as he watched the building burn believing his little girl was in there.

"Me babe. Me little moonbeam. I be all alone now." He kept saying over and over. Mr. Lee walked back to Serenity and picked her up and carried her to her father. "Ahoy lad!" Mr. Lee said to her father as he stood a few feet away. Her father turned to him fast, his gun raised, his hand shaking fast. Tears falling from his eyes faster. "I have something that belongs to ye. I believe it will put a smile back on yer face." Mr. Lee said as he walked toward him. He then uncovered Serenity's head. "Serenity!" Her father yelled as the gun dropped and he ran to the two. He took her and held her tight while more tears fell.

Mr. Lee went and kicked the dead body into the sea. "Hungry Papa. Hungry." Serenity suddenly said. Her father smiled then looked at Mr. Lee. He had smiled the whole time. Serenity's father put her down then suddenly hugged Mr. Lee tight. "Thank ye sir. Ye saved her and me. Thank ye. Me owe ye so much sir." He said fast. Mr. Lee stood still never before had another man hugged him.

"Matey don't worry about it. That old bilge rat needed to join Davy Jones Locker. I heard others talking about him. The sick bastard." Mr. Lee said moving out of the young mans arms. "Yes but me do owe ye. Ye saved me babe." Serenity's father said as he took her hand. She smiled up at the both of them. "Please let me know what me can do to repay ye sir. Please anything." Her father said looking back at Mr. Lee. "First off please don't call me sir. I be called Mr. Lee. Second do ye know any cap'n's around hiring? I be new to this area. I could use a job." Serenity's father smiled even more. "As a matter of fact, Aye I do. Me be needing a first mate." He said. Mr. Lee looked shocked. "Yer a cap'n? How old ye be?" Mr. Lee asked while he followed the two to their ship. "Nineteen. And yes. I own it and me little crew asked me to be captain. I saved them awhile back. But me could use de help." Serenity's father said as he stopped in front of his ship. Serenity let his hand go and started running up the gangplank. She stopped then ran back to Mr. Lee and took his hand. "Come on! Me show ye crew." She said as she started to drag him to follow. Mr. Lee smiled and looked at her father. He smiled back. "Where be her mama?" Mr. Lee asked. "Dead." Serenity's father said as he followed the two. Mr. Lee smiled at Serenity again then looked at her father and said, "Ye really need to tell me how ye got a daughter and yer own ship." "Later. We will have all the time in the world." Her father said.

Their ship soon sat sail with Mr. Lee acting on behalf of the captain as his first mate/quarter master. And soon best friend…After that time Serenity's father never took her around others in the towns. He only trusted his men……………..

Well, since the crewmembers all brought things back for Endymion and Serenity and Endymion didn't want to leave Serenity alone, he stayed on the ship with her. The captain also didn't want Endymion seen in the towns. So he would make sure the two's door was locked if he went to town. Serenity's father would let them go to the deserted islands and even let them stay on their island for weeks to play and run around.

The only thing that Endymion had hated the most was that when they spotted another ship the two had to hide in their room. Endymion had wanted to help fight. But the crew wouldn't let him. They didn't want him seen by anyone who might know him or recognize him.

After one fight Endymion went to the Captain and asked why he couldn't help. Serenity's father smiled and put his arm around the young teen's shoulders and told him that he was helping. Endymion looked up at him not understanding. The Captain smiled even more then told Endymion that he was helping by keeping Serenity safe. Endymion went wide-eyed then smiled as he realized that it was true. He got happy and told the older man that he would always take care of and protect Serenity from everything. He then ran off to find her while her father only smiled knowing now that he and his crew wouldn't have to worry about the young lad leaving the room during a fight.

As time passed Endymion and Serenity got even closer. And since they were always together they quickly fell in love. There was never a time that the two fought. They had their arguments and disagreements but those few moments only lasted for a few minutes. Endymion would soon find Serenity in his arms hugging him tight. He would hug her back just as tight while they both smiled. He would smile more since he loved being held. Serenity loved being in his arms. He made her feel safe like her father did. But in a different way. A way she couldn't understand at that moment. She felt alive with him near her. Endymion made Serenity want to forget everything and just hold each other close.

As he got older, Endymion got horny. The crew forgot that at his age he was getting sexual feelings. If he had told them they would have brought a whore for him or took him to one. But Endymion didn't say anything for he wanted only Serenity. He had watched her develop and wanted only her. Endymion would lay awake after she fell asleep and look at her body. He would dream about her after he went to sleep. Dreaming about doing things with her that he had heard the older men talk about. Endymion would go and hide and listen to them talk about their adventures with the women they had been with. Serenity would sit by Endymion and listen most times. But then she would get bored and go off to play. Endymion would stay for awhile longer then go and join her. But now that he was older he listened even more. Understanding a little better then Serenity about a mans body and a mans needs. He was a male after all.

One morning right after he turned 17, and Serenity 15, She finally saw him hard. Before Endymion would always hide it. Serenity had woken up before him because of a storm outside.

To be continued.

6


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Here is the next chapter. I would have had this out last night but HOUSE was on. And so sorry but James Hugh Calum Laurie (Hugh Laurie) is such a great actor!! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. EvaC_**

Pirate Princess  
Chapter 3

King Diam smiled to himself as he picked up a letter that had started to fade over time. The letter was the last thing he had from his youngest son, his true heir who had been lost at sea. Five years had past since he had been informed that his youngest had been lost and more then likely killed.

Five long painful years. It was really more like eight years if he counted the time that Endymion had been at that school.

King Diam picked up the letter and reread it again. "Dear, My King Diam, My Father,"…….. The king smiled as he pictured Endymion rolling his eyes. He knew that Endymion's teacher's made him write that letter. King Diam didn't care. It was in his son's own handwriting. The king started to read again…….. "I first want to let you know that I have done well in my studies and have made you proud by my grades. I have the papers to prove to you, with me. I will proudly show them to you after I arrive home in a few months. My dear King, I wanted to let you know that I thank you for sending me away to this wonderful school. They have taught me so much and I really enjoyed my time here." The King wiped his eyes. He knew what was next. He looked back at the letter to finish rereading it…… "Father, I wanted to let you know how sorry I really am for what I did to your favorite horses. What I did to them was uncalled for. I never should have locked them in that old barn and set the barn on fire killing them both. I am truly sorry and ask and pray that you can in time forgive me. I thank you again for sending me away. The time away has made me realize how bad and mean I really was to you and to our family. I look forward to seeing you and the family after I arrive home. I hope that in time we can grow closer. Your son and heir, Prince Endymion Mamoru Chiba."……. King Diam closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. "I forgive you son." He said again softly as a tear fell from his eye.

Endymion rolled his closed eyes around as he moved his head slightly as he slept. He was dreaming again. What he dreamed about, he could never remember after he woke up. His mind would forget after he felt Serenity in his arms and saw her smile at him each morning. His head moved again as the dream got worse……… "Get away from me you little brat. I'm not going to hold you!……. You! You made me fat while I carried you for those nine months! Look at what you did to my body! If it was not for you….. My body would be perfect!" Young Endymion looked down, his right hand up on his cheek. She had just slapped him. Endymion ran out of his mothers rooms trying to not cry…… "My Prince please get down from there or I will let your father know!" "NO! I am the next king, I can do what I want!" Young Endymion told one of his body guards who was jumping and trying to get the young Endymion down off of a roof. "Ha ha you can not get me! And if I get hurt you will get into trouble!" Endymion said as he stuck out his tongue at the man as he suddenly started to slip……. "Endymion stop playing with that it is mine. Get to your own room and go to bed." "NO! You can not tell me what to do! You are not going to be king. I am! I am the true heir! MY mother is the Queen. Your mother is just a servant. Nothing but a nanny! You are nothing but a bastard son!" Young Endymion yelled loudly to his older brother. He threw the glass ball at his brother's head and then stuck his tongue out then ran out of the room. He missed seeing his brother catching the ball and then hiding it. The glass ball had been a gift from their father. He wasn't about to let Endymion find it and brake it. He had broken enough of his things already.

Endymion suddenly opened his eyes after he heard the clap of thunder. He looked at the window and saw the rain coming down. His eyes went wide when he felt Serenity touch him and start to run her hand slowly up and down his hard on. Endymion moaned and covered her hand. Serenity looked at him while he looked back at her. Their eyes meeting.

"What is wrong with it?" Serenity whispered as she moved the cover to uncovered him more. "Nothing." Endymion said softly. "Are you okay?" "I will be later." "Why is it so big?" "Because it is."

Serenity looked back at it then in his eyes again. "Are you a man now?" Endymion smiled and shook his head no. "How does it get small again?" Serenity asked softly. "I…I rub it." Endymion whispered as he blushed. "How come you do not go with the others to those whores?" Endymion and Serenity looked into each other's eyes. "I do not want them. I want…. I want only you." Endymion whispered as he sat up. Serenity sat up beside him and smiled.

"You do?" Serenity asked as she looked down. "I love you Serenity." He said. Endymion then leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. Serenity looked up then kissed him on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he kissed her back. "I love you Endy. I always have." She said softly as he slowly kissed to her cheek. "I will always love only you." He said just as soft.

Endymion gave her another kiss and slowly laid them both back on the mattress. Serenity gave a slight gasp when he moved and laid fully on her between her open legs.

"Help me." He whispered in her left ear. "How?" She asked already knowing what he wanted. "Get naked and let me….." Endymion started to say as he blushed again. Serenity smiled at him and nodded her head yes. They both knew about sex thanks to listening to the crew.

As she took off her gown, Endymion got up and locked the door. He had glanced into the Captain's room but saw it empty. He knew the Captain and Mr. Lee would be topside at the helm thanks to the rain. The Captain liked to man his ship during a storm with Mr. Lee helping. Endymion went back to the bed, got naked then laid back down beside Serenity.

"It's so big." Serenity said as she looked back down at him. They had both seen each other naked lots of time. The two would bath and swim together naked. They also slept naked on hot nights. "Your chest is big. I love it." Endymion whispered huskily. He then moved to lie half on her. Endymion moved down a little and went to her chest. He licked one then the other one then started sucking on it gently. Serenity watched with her eyes half open. She moaned out and held his head with her hands as her eyes closed.

Endymion moved and laid on Serenity fully again as he started to kiss her again. His right hand on her left cheek, right near her chin slowly moving to the back of her head. His right hand holding her left hand tight beside them on the mattress. Serenity ran her right hand through his long hair. His hair went to his shoulders and curled at the ends. The two had kissed lots of times before but this time there was something to this kiss. A kiss of untold love between them.

While they kissed Endymion found his way into her and slowly moved in. Serenity suddenly moaned and pulled him closer as both of her hands went to his shoulders. Endymion groaned out in pleasure and moved forward going all of the way into her. He laid still loving the feeling rushing through his body. His eyes closed tight as he suddenly came. Serenity lay still as her nails dug into his shoulders as she gasped out loud while her eyes flew open. Serenity was suddenly aware that he was in her fully. She could feel his heart beat through it.

"Are you okay?" Endymion whispered after a few minutes as he slowly started to pull back. "No! Don't move!" Serenity said fast holding him to her body. Endymion slowly went back in and started to kiss her to get her relaxed. Serenity did and they both felt him getting hard again. They stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes.

"It is hard again Endy." "Yes I know Sere." "How do you get it soft again?" "I told you I rub it." "But I don't want you to move off of me yet." "Sere do you trust me?" "Yes of course I do." "All right then please relax and lay still. Enjoy what I want to try." Endymion said as he kissed her again as he slowly and gently started to move his hips. They both moaned in pleasure, as they loved the feelings building up inside of them. They stopped kissing and Endymion moved up a little. Endymion picked up his speed then suddenly stopped. Serenity held him close again while she smiled and felt him relax as his eyes rolled shut.

Endymion opened his eyes and looked down at her and smiled. Serenity smiled back. She went wide-eyed then closed her eyes when she found herself being kissed deeply by him. His kiss intoxicated her, enchanted her. Made Serenity's body quake with delight. His body heat was drugging her. She could feel it wrap about her like a warm protective cocoon. Endymion laid his body on her's fully. He gave a long moaning sigh and removed his lips from hers. He slowly kissed his way to her neck. Serenity moaned as he gently and lightly nipped at her neck. Before she opened her eyes, Endymion's mouth was back on hers. When Serenity's mouth opened his tongue went in. The slow seduction of his mouth was driving her wild.

Endymion kissed her over and over again, his mouth suddenly bruising her softness without meaning to, hardly aware of what he was doing. Serenity gloried in his frenzied kisses. She clunged to his body as Endymion to her's.

When his mouth left her's again, Serenity breathed heavy to catch her breath. Endymion again went to her throat. Serenity arched herself against him as he sighed in pleasure while his left hand held her breast. Serenity's nails began to dig into his thick wavy black hair at the back of his head holding him to her while he kissed down even lower. His hips slowly starting to move again.

By the fifth time Endymion had the movement that they both loved and had to cover her mouth a few times to keep Serenity quiet. The two fell back asleep holding each other tight. None of the crew saw them until dinnertime. And then the two were quiet and only ate. They went back to their room and slept naked holding each other tight. The crew and captain just thought they were tired because of the rain.

The two made love almost every day and night. They learned each other's bodies and learned what made each other happy. Their love went even deeper. Each was starting to feel like they couldn't live without the other. In his mind Serenity was Endymion's wife. He knew he would ask her father for her hand in marriage.

Endymion over heard her father one-day and some of the men talking about the two. They all had noticed the two were closer and almost always together. They spent a lot of time alone in their room. Mr. Lee wondered if the two would marry later. The Captain smiled and only said they would see. He then made a comment about how Serenity couldn't have kids because of a past accident when she was younger. The other men each nodding their head in agreement.

Endymion moved from his hiding place wondering what had happened to Serenity and what her father had meant. He went to his room and paused at the door to look at the young woman he loved. She looked like a goddess as she sat by the window sewing on a shirt for him and humming softly to herself. Her long hair flowing down her back. Her light blue dress covering her body. Serenity loved to wear dresses and the crew would always bring them to her.

Endymion loved how she looked. He and the crew were shocked and proud when she started to act like a real lady. Serenity had started to loss some of the hardness that she had growing up by the crew. She was so gentle and soft spoken now. The crew would all say she could pass for a princess. Her father would smile proudly along with Endymion.

Endymion smiled and walked to her. He got down on his knees in front of her and laid his head in her lap. Serenity moved the shirt and placed her hands on his head. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. She loved how soft and silky it felt.

"Endy what are you doing?" Serenity asked. "Thinking about you again my love." Endymion replied. "Is everything okay?" "Yes my sweet." "Are you sure? I can tell that something is on your mind."

Endymion smiled up at her. She knew him so well.

"I heard Captain say that you had an accident when you were younger. What happened? He said you could not have children." Endymion said. Serenity looked out the window and got tears. "I fell from the main mast. It happened eight months before you joined us. I…I hurt myself to where I can not…. I can never have any kids the doctor told us. I am very sorry Endy." Serenity told him then started crying. She thought he would be upset if she couldn't give him any children. She didn't want any. Serenity didn't know if Endymion did. They had never talked about the subject.

Endymion sat back and looked at her. He suddenly realized that they had been making love for almost two years almost every day and she had never gotten pregnant. Endymion smiled as he thought about how glad he was. He knew some girls died during childbirth or could loss the baby. Serenity was small. He also knew Serenity wouldn't have been a good mother since she didn't grow up around women and had never seen a baby or even a child.

Endymion moved and sat by the only one that had his heart and pulled Serenity onto his lap.

"Sere please do not cry. I want no kids. I only want you. I would not want to loss you." Endymion told her as he wiped her eyes. He suddenly had the feeling that he would not have been a good father. He felt like he didn't like children. Children acted up and were bad he thought.

Serenity looked at him and they both smiled. He wiped her eyes then pulled her even closer and started to kiss her lips gently. Yes Endymion was very glad Serenity couldn't have kids. He didn't want to loss the only person he could remember ever loving him.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_I first want to thank: _

_lovelyl  
Shana elmsford  
midnight blue08  
__JessMess  
__CharmedSerenity3  
__Angel1313  
__SerenityMoonGodness  
__JungkO  
__Mangamania  
__LunaCrusader_

_Thank you all for your great reviews.  
__Next I thank all of you who are reading and not reviewing. I really hope you all are enjoying this story.  
__Any ways on ward to the next chapter. ENJOY!!_

Pirate Princess  
Chapter 4

When Endymion was 18 almost 19, he went to the Captain and asked for Serenity's hand in marriage. The Captain looked at the young man then turned away and told Endymion no, not yet. Endymion said okay then walked away. The Captain watched and debated on what he should do. He was debating on weather he should tell Endymion the truth about who he really was. He knew that Endymion was starting to look like his father. And the Captain knew who the man was. He had stolen from his land before. The King from that area had told him personally that if he ever showed up again he would be hanged.

The Captain also didn't want to loss his daughter. He knew Serenity would want to be with Endymion. He knew the two were madly in love with each other. He looked up at the clear sky. He didn't like the feel of the air. He felt like something was going to happen that day. He suddenly felt very calm. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Endymion saw Serenity over by a railing looking down at the water at some dolphins. Serenity smiled at them then over at him. She always knew when he was near. Endymion grinned even more and walked to her fast. Serenity turned and hugged him while he wrapped his arms around her waist going to her lower back. He pulled her behind some crates so no one could see them real well.

"Endy what are you doing?" Serenity asked as she moved some of his hair out of his eyes. "Me be thinking of something nasty me want to do with ye. Me beauty." Endymion said as he started to give little kisses on her neck making Serenity giggle. Endymion kissed to her lips and kissed her deeply loving to hear her moan into his mouth. He kissed Serenity for a few minutes then went to her left ear and slowly licked and whispered into it telling her what he wanted to do later when they were in their room alone. Serenity could be heard giggling now and then. Endymion moved his hands slowly up and down on her body. Going up to her loose hair now and then. He wanted to move her dress up a little higher but would wait until they were alone. He would be leading her to their room soon.

The two never noticed her father smiling down at them from where he stood. He sighed deeply and smiled even more. He decided that he would let the two marry. He knew Endymion would always care for his "moon flower".

"CAP'N!" He looked up fast at the lookout when the man yelled for him from the Crow's nest. "Cap'n there be two ships maybe three stern side near starboard!" the man yelled out as he pointed. "They be coming this way fast! They will over take us!" The man then yelled as he looked toward the ships.

"All hands on deck! Men to yer stations!" The captain yelled out as he looked toward the other ships. He looked at his daughter and Endymion as they looked up at him. "Hurry Moonbeam, Laddie, down to yer room both of ye!" He yelled down to them. Endymion and Serenity both saw the three big ships that were heading toward their ship. They both noticed how scared her father sounded. They all heard the warning bell start to ring. Endymion grabbed Serenity's hand and ran to their room. They ran fast trying to avoid the men as they ran up to the decks. Everyone had been caught off guard.

The three ships traveled fast trying to catch up with theirs. One of their lookouts had spotted Serenity and told his captain. They thought Serenity had been kidnapped and was being held against her will.

Endymion pulled Serenity into her father's room then locked the door. They ran to their room and he locked that door. They sat and waited and listened. When one of the ships went past their window, Endymion grabbed Serenity and ran to their closet. He started to move some of the items in there so they could go in. They both heard the yelling. He handed his bag to Serenity not remembering what it was. Serenity sat the bag down and noticed it was open. She saw something shiny. She looked in the bag and saw the dagger. She pulled it out and was about to say Endymion's name when they both heard the loud gun shot. A second later another one went off. They knew that their crew never used guns.

"ENOUGH! MEN STAND DOWN NOW! NONE OF YOU MOVE!" Endymion and Serenity heard being yelled out. Then all got silent.

Endymion pulled the dagger from Serenity's hand and pulled her to his arms. They both had the feeling that something bad had just happened. Endymion knew that the crew had lost the fight. They had never gone against more then one ship at once. And he had seen that there were three ships. One very large ship and two medium size ones. All three were larger then their own ship.

"He said that the female was in this room." "His daughter he called her. Sure I bet. No man would keep a female on board. Tis bad luck." Endymion and Serenity both heard two strange male voices say out in her father's room after awhile. Endymion grabbed Serenity and moved her to a corner. He placed her behind him and looked at the door as it was broken open. He held his dagger out in front of him waiting. He would kill if he had to.

Two men in dark blue matching uniforms looked around in the room and spotted Endymion and Serenity behind him. They both went wide-eyed and stayed silent for a few. Endymion only looked back at them.

"You…" The younger one started to say but stopped. "You…You are both… wanted up topside. You are….Your Captain wants to see you both." The other older man said. Saying the last part fast.

Endymion moved and told Serenity that her father needed them. He kept his eyes on the men. He noticed them both turn even paler as they looked at Serenity. The older one suddenly turned and walked out fast looking shocked. The younger one looked at the two again then left out fast. Both had still been pale and very silent. When their fellow sailors saw them they all wondered what was wrong with the two. Wondering why they were alone and why they had shocked looks on their faces.

Endymion was surprised after the men left the rooms. He thought that they would have been guarded. Endymion took Serenity's free hand and they slowly made their way out and up to the main deck. All was quiet. In Serenity's other hand was his bag. Endymion kept Serenity behind him and his dagger out. When they showed up, they both heard everyone around, except their crew, gasp out loud. Endymion went wide-eyed when he looked at the older man standing a few feet away from them to his left.

The man went wide-eyed and so did all of the men around him. The two men that had gone to get the two stood off to the side not saying anything. They were still both shocked. They had seen Serenity.

Endymion looked confused as he tried to remember something important. The others noticed the confused look on his face. Endymion never noticed Serenity's father and his crew standing near him as he lay on the deck bleeding to their right. A pistol was still in Mr. Lee's hand. He had shot the man that had shot his dear friend. But Serenity saw him.

"PAPA!" Serenity yelled as she ran from behind Endymion going to her father fast. Endymion saw the older man who looked like him and all of his men going wide eyed even more and their mouths drop open wide.

Endymion went to Serenity and bent down beside her. Serenity was on her knees holding her father's head near her chest. Her father smiled at her and touched her face to move some of her hair. "Please be happy me sweet moon beam. Me little moon flower. Endymion will be there always for ye." Her father said softly. He started to cough. Serenity got tears as she looked at him. Her father looked at Endymion who looked back at him. "Please Endymion care for her always." He whispered as blood started to drip from his mouth. "I will forever sir. I give you my word Captain." Endymion said softly knowing that the man was dying. He was bleeding from the center of his chest. The Captain smiled then said softly, "I give Serenity to only ye Endymion. Ye have me permission." "Thank you sir." "You are….. Very welcome…..Prince." Serenity's father said slowly as he smiled and looked back at Serenity looking at her eyes. She was the last one he wanted to see before he died. He closed his eyes with a smile still on his face as he gasped for breath. Serenity had looked at him the whole time.

Endymion went wide-eyed after hearing the word Prince. He fell backwards on to his behind. Endymion suddenly remembered everything about his life and how that one ship was taking him home from private school. He looked up and over to his left and said, "Father?" His father King Diam smiled and nodded his head yes with tears in his eyes.

Endymion suddenly remembered the last time he had seen his father. The night before he was sent away……. Nine year old Prince Endymion stood in front of his father's desk looking down. He glanced to his right and saw his older brother shaking his head at him. Endymion glared even more. Endymion went to turn his head to say something but didn't when his father said, "Son!" Saying it loudly. Endymion and Diam looked at their father. "Diam leave out now." King Diam said to his oldest son while he looked at his youngest. Diam left out fast leaving his little brother alone with their father. Diam knew that this time Endymion was in trouble. He had never seen his father so mad.

After the door closed young Endymion looked back up at his father and started to smile. But he frowned after seeing the look on his father's face. This time Endymion wasn't going to be able to fake being sorry. "Father…" He started to say sweetly but shut up fast after his father told him to. "You stand there and be silent son." King Diam said very slowly as he looked down at the young boy. Endymion stood still and looked back.

"What you did this time…. I do not even know where to start…… I can not believe what you did to my horses. I loved those two. I had personally raised them from when they were little. I was there when they were born." King Diam said. He took a deep breath then said, "This time you have gone to far. I am sending you away. Away to a private school taught by monks. I believe you need time away." He paused as he watched Endymion's eyes go wide. They then narrowed as he glared.

"DO NOT GIVE ME THAT LOOK! AND DO NOT EVEN TRY TO ACT LIKE YOU ARE SORRY!" King Diam suddenly yelled making Endymion jump back as he lost the look on his face fast.

"At this very moment a few of your things are being packed. You leave first thing in the morning. Your brother and male cousins will be escorting you to make sure you arrive safe." King Diam said sitting down. Young Endymion looked shocked knowing he had gone to far. He also knew that no one would be on his side. No one liked him. He was a brat and hateful.

"You go straight to your room. I will have guards with you until you leave." King Diam said. Endymion looked down since he had tears in his eyes. This time real ones. But he wasn't going to let his father see them. Endymion slowly walked to the door. He held the handle and said without looking up, "I hate you father. You loved those stupid horses more then me. And I am your son." King Diam sighed then said, "No son, I love you very much. So much that I spoiled you and let you get away with everything." "They were only stupid dumb horses." Endymion said more to himself. King Diam stood up and walked to the boy fast. He turned Endymion so the boy was looking at him.

"I really pray and hope that the time you are away that you change. I hope that the next time I see you, you have grown up and matured some. And stop thinking about yourself." King Diam said. Young Endymion only nine at the time, knowing that he was the next king and was very spoiled, only glared at his father.

That was the last time he had seen his father until this moment. He never knew that his father had carried him to his largest ship after Endymion had fallen asleep that night. When Endymion woke up alone, the ship had already been at sea for six hours.

Endymion stared at his father's blue eyes then blinked and looked down.

"PAPA! PAPA! NOOOOO!" Serenity suddenly screamed as her father died. She pulled him closer as she started to cry hard. His crew standing around with tears falling. Endymion looked at Serenity fast and moved even faster and pulled her into his arms. He realized her father had died from the gunshot. Endymion's father and older brother who had moved closer to the older man both noticed how soft Endymion's eyes got when he looked at Serenity. They each wondered who she was and why she had been on that ship.

"Shh my sweet. I am here for you." Endymion whispered into Serenity's ear. He sat holding her tight for a few minutes. Everyone silent and listening to Serenity cry. Endymion finally stood up and pulled Serenity up and then picked her up after she passed out from the shock of losing her father. Endymion's bag in her lap. His dagger still in his left hand. Endymion walked over to his father. The man looked at him then down at Serenity. He reached and picked up the gold locket and looked at it with his eyes going wide. He knew whose it was at one time. He believed it had been lost.

"Take her to my ship." King Diam said looking at his youngest son again as he pointed to the largest ship. Endymion looked at him then over at Mr. Lee and the crew. "You let this crew go in peace. They saved my life and treated me great. Better then any family could have. You owe it to Sere for her father." Endymion said as he looked back at his father. King Diam nodded his head then turned and told his men to get back to their ships. They all did fast. Two of them carrying a bleeding man between them. King Diam looked back at Endymion and watched as Endymion walked over to Mr. Lee. "Take care of her son." Mr. Lee said softly as he kissed Endymion on his cheek. He then kissed Serenity gently on her lips. The rest of the crew told him the same and did the same that Mr. Lee had done. They each hugged Endymion also. "I will always protect her and be there for Serenity. I promise you all." Endymion told his crew family with tears in his eyes.

Endymion knew along with the crew that he would have to leave them. They knew the King was his father. They also knew that Serenity would want to be with Endymion. They had heard their Captain giving Serenity to the young lad they each thought of like a son.

"You tell our princess we love her and we will take her papa to the island. So maybe later…." Mr. Lee started to say but had to stop as more tears came. Endymion only nodded his head in understanding. He was to choked up to talk. He turned and looked down at her father again and pulled Serenity closer to his body as he whispered, "I promise you sir to never let anyone or anything hurt your daughter. I promise you that I will always be there for only her."

Endymion then slowly walked over to the gangplank and slowly walked over to his father's ship. Still holding Serenity close to his body. All of his father's men watched him. Each still surprised that the youngest Prince had been found alive. Each shocked by the girl that Endymion held tightly in his arms. Endymion's father and brother both shocked by the tears in Endymion's eyes.

After arriving on his father's ship Endymion walked over to the man. King Diam smiled gently and said, "We will take the girl to my room. Follow me." He then led Endymion to his cabin. Endymion walked in then went and laid Serenity on the big bed. King Diam went back up to the quarterdeck to make sure that all of his men were back on their ships and that the smaller ship was safely away. He would keep his word.

Endymion moved his bag and placed his dagger by it. He then slowly and quietly left to find his father. He also wanted to make sure her father's crew was safe. Endymion hid and watched the small ship start to sail away. He closed his eyes as more tears started.

"She looks just like her… but shorter, younger and prettier." Endymion heard one of the men say to his father. "Yes I think she is her daughter." King Diam said. "Then that would make her…… family?" Another voice said. Endymion went wide-eyed and started to turn but stopped when his father said his name.

Endymion walked to him not saying anything. King Diam looked at him smiling then look Endymion's arm and lead him back down to the cabin. King Diam had some questions.

To be continued.

_Hee Hee! Don't we all. Until next time._

_I am sorry for anyone who cried when the Captain died. I know I did._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Pirate Princess

Endymion and his father arrived back in his father's giant room and saw Serenity slowly sitting up and looking around scared.

"Sere!" Endymion said fast as he ran to her and pulled her into his arms after he sat on the big bed beside her. Endymion was glad he got back in time before she started to cry hard thinking he wasn't there for her. Serenity hugged him close as she looked up at his father. She glared at the man but didn't say anything. She backed up when the man went forward and picked up her locket.

"Serenity it is okay. This is my father. King Diam." Endymion said as he held her tightly to his body. He had felt her body move back. Serenity looked at him then back at his father and noticed that they did look like each other some. Only Endymion's black hair and blue eyes were darker.

"Where did you get this locket?" King Diam asked looking at Serenity then back down at the locket. Serenity only glared then turned her head toward Endymion's neck and hugged him tighter. "It was her mothers. She died after having Serenity." Endymion told the man. "Who told you that?" King Diam asked. "Her father and the crew. Her mother died right after Serenity was born." Endymion said matter of fact. King Diam looked at Endymion then at Serenity and shook his head no. "No she is not died. Or she was not when I left." King Diam said as he walked toward his desk and picked up a small picture frame. He looked at the picture with a hundred questions going through his mind. "I guess you do not remember her son." King Diam said softly.

He looked at Endymion then at Serenity and slowly walked back over to the two still looking at her. They both looked at him as he held the frame out. Serenity went wide-eyed since the drawing was of a woman who looked a little like her. Endymion went wide-eyed since he knew whom the picture was of. "The Queen…….Mother." He said softly his eyes going wider. "Yes. That locket was hers. I gave it to my wife on one of her birthday's years ago. Long before you were sent to that school. You were still a toddler Endymion." King Diam said. Endymion and Serenity both noticed that the woman in the picture had the locket on also. "She was pregnant in this picture." King Diam said more to himself.

Endymion sat thinking about his mother. He couldn't really remember how she looked. He had only seen her a few times when he had been at home. She never wanted anything to do with him. Endymion knew she hated him for "ruining her perfect figure". He had heard it enough times. He had always tired to stay away from her.

"Sere…. Serenity is the baby…. That had died. She….She had lost it… at birth." Endymion said very softly as he leaned back onto the headboard shocked. He remembered hearing them all talk about how his mom had lost a baby back when he was younger. The baby would have been two almost three years younger then him. Endymion remembered how happy he had been that the baby had died. He had wanted to be the baby of the family.

"Yes." King Diam said softly still looking at Serenity. "You look like your mother a little. Only your eyes….You are prettier." He said as he continued to look at Serenity. Endymion looked at her also. Serenity looked at Endymion not understanding, tears starting in her eyes falling fast. She looked down not knowing what to say. Another shock added to her awful day.

"Please leave us." Endymion said still looking at Serenity. He was suddenly mad at the man. How dare he spring this news on them that way. Her father hadn't even been died an hour. How dare he shock his love like that. Endymion thought as he continued to look at Serenity. "I will see about getting some food for both of you." King Diam said as he placed the frame face down on a desk. He then started walking to the door then out. He closed the door softly.

Endymion pulled Serenity closer again and held her tight as she cried hard. "Hush my love. It will be okay." Endymion said as he moved her hair back. Serenity shook her head no fast. "Yes. Your mother died after you were born." Endymion said moving her head so she had to look at him. His face serious. Serenity looked into his eyes. Endymion wiped her tears up. "I will always be here for you and love only you Serenity." Endymion said as he smiled. Serenity continued to look at him. Endymion wiped her eyes again and smiled then said, "You are my wife always." Serenity suddenly smiled and hugged him tightly. Endymion hugged her back and said, "Your father gave you to me. I will never give you up or let anyone take you or send you away from me. I told you two years ago when I first made you mine and you made me yours that I loved you. I loved you from the moment I woke up naked in your bed and you smiled at me. I married you that rainy morning we woke up and made love for the first time." He paused and smiled again then asked, "Now Serenity, who am I?" "My husband." Serenity whispered. "Yes my sweet wife." Endymion said then kissed her deeply.

Serenity got happy as she realized that Endymion would not leave her. She had already lost her father and her crew. Serenity wasn't prepared to lose her love. The two pulled apart when they heard the door open. They saw a couple of men come in with some boxes. "Your highness, a few things that crew from that ship wanted you two to have." The red haired one said. "Thank you." Endymion said just looking at the two men as he held Serenity. The men both looked at him then glanced at Serenity. She was looking back down. The two men bowed and left out fast.

"You are a prince?" Serenity asked looking at Endymion. "Yes." He said getting up. He walked to his bag and took out his crown. He put it on. "And you are a princess." Endymion said looking down at her. Serenity half smiled and looked back down. Endymion cupped her chin with his right hand and moved her head up to look at him. She did. "A pirate princess." Endymion then said as he smiled big. Serenity smiled at him then frowned when his father walked back into the room with some men following with some trays of food. Didn't those people ever knock? Serenity thought to herself. The men sat the trays down then left out fast. They didn't dare look at Serenity with their king in the room.

"You still have your crown." King Diam said as he smiled at Endymion. "Yes." Endymion said as he took the crown off and placed it back in his bag. He took Serenity's hand and led her to the table. The three sat down and started to eat. Endymion sat by his father. Serenity still wouldn't look or talk to his father.

Endymion told about what had happened to him and how Serenity saved him. He told how he had forgotten about his past and his family. He and Serenity looked at each other now and then and each smiled. King Diam noticed and noticed how close the two were seating by each other. He wondered how close the two really were. They had been together for almost seven years. Not knowing the truth about each other. King Diam was surprised when Endymion told how they grew up together doing everything together. He was shocked but didn't say anything when Endymion told how they shared a room.

After they ate King Diam told the two that they would stay in his room. Endymion only told him thanks. Endymion realized that he was in the same room he had been in when he was sent away. Only this time he wasn't alone and unloved. He glanced at Serenity as she walked to the bed and turned her back to them. Endymion watched her and smiled.

The three were silent while men came and removed the dishes and trays fast. As Endymion looked at Serenity he knew she was shocked by the whole day events. He had noticed that she didn't eat much dinner and she had stayed silent the whole time. King Diam left out with the men closing the door behind him.

Endymion looked at the door then at Serenity and walked to her and pulled her into his arms. Serenity sighed deeply. "Get ready for bed my love." He said softly looking down at her. Serenity nodded her head yes then started to do what he told her. They looked for her nightgown in the boxes. Since they couldn't find it, Endymion gave her one of his shirts that he had found for her to wear. Endymion watched her put the shirt on. He then went and laid her down on the bed. He covered her up and kissed her on her cheek. He stood up and said, "I will be right back." "Where are you going?" Serenity asked getting a little scared as she sat up fast. "It is okay baby. I am going to see my father. No one will bother you and if they do scream. I promise I will not be long." Endymion said as he handed his dagger to her. Serenity took it and laid back. She watched him walk to the door and slowly open it. He smiled back at her then looked around in the hallway. He walked out and closed the door. He noticed no one was around. Endymion slowly walked up to the deck.

When he showed up all of the men stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Each one getting silent. Some remembered him. Others had heard the stories about the youngest prince. Endymion didn't know any of them. He looked up and over to his right when he heard his father say his name. Endymion walked up to the next deck and walked toward his father. He looked and recognized his older brother Diam and a guy one of his sisters had hung around. The two both smiled at Endymion. Endymion only looked at them then back at his father.

"Where is Serenity?" King Diam asked. "She is resting. It has be..... a very hard day for her." Endymion said softly. "Yes I know and I am sorry." King Diam said softly. Endymion looked down. "It is good to see you again little brother." Endymion looked up at his brother. "It is nice to see you again Diam." He said looking at the older man. Diam was eight years older then Endymion. Diam smiled then looked at his brother-in-law and said, "Jadeite, Endymion has grown up. He is not that spoiled little brat any more." Everyone but Endymion laughed. He only looked at his father. His father looked back at him and smiled even more.

"So Serenity grew up with those...... men?" Jadeite suddenly asked as he smiled. Endymion looked at Jadeite then said, "Yes she did. Serenity had a wonderful childhood. They all treated her as their own daughter. She was very happy and loved." Jadeite smirked then said, "Well it is a good thing that we showed up in her life. Now she can be with all of us. Her real family." Endymion suddenly looked at him and glared. He started to take a step forward but stopped. The others went wide eyes at the look on his face. They had never seen such an evil look in his eyes. Not even when he was younger and was bad and mean.

"Stay away from Serenity. No one is to go near her. And if they do and if I find out… I will hurt them." Endymion suddenly said. He then turned and walked away fast. Knowing everyone was watching him. He kept his head up and straight.

Jadeite looked at Diam then they both looked at their King. He looked at them and said loudly so everyone around would hear, "Do what Prince Endymion says. It is for the best right now. Let everyone know on all three ships." No one said anything as they each wondered about the two. King Diam more then the others. They all could tell that the two were close. King Diam was the only one who knew about the two being alone so much. He looked up and then down toward the doorway that led down below deck and saw Endymion. Endymion looked at him then turned and went to Serenity. While he walked to the room, Endymion remembered why he had never really liked his family except his father. He didn't like them because they were rude and nosy.

Endymion and his father both knew that they weren't close anymore and probably never would be. And if they did get close again, it would take a long time. King Diam sighed and wanted to go and talk alone with his youngest son. But he knew that now wasn't a good time. He closed his eyes as he realized his youngest son was alive and safe. King Diam was thankful.

To be continued.

_Before anyone asks YES Rei is one of the sisters. You will learn more about the family in later chapters. But only a few do I write about. I'm still debating on who to use._

_I am sorry but__ I had to make Endymion and Serenity related. I should have warned you all. But there is a back-story within this story with the Queen. I hope you all still read to find out. I also like having them related it throws a wrench into things. Hee hee hee _

_And fear not dear readers my next story the two are NOT related in any form. I promise! EvaC_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Pirate Princess

Endymion walked into the room and saw Serenity sitting up in the bed her body tense. Her hands holding the dagger handle white by her grip. Serenity relaxed and sighed when she saw him. Endymion grinned and walked over to her after he closed the door. "I told you to rest." He said sitting down on the bed and starting to take off his clothes. "I did." Serenity answered as she started yawning. Endymion just smiled. He got up and put the lights out. He then got into the bed with Serenity and pulled her close to his body. Serenity half laid on him like always. Endymion moved the dagger closer to him.

"Endy."  
"Yes?"  
"Will we be okay?"  
"Yes do not worry. I will not let anyone hurt you."

They both got silent. Endymion holding his love close to his body. Serenity started to close her eyes. She got tears as she kept seeing her father's face. She wished she could have seen her crew one last time.  
"I want Papa." Serenity suddenly whispered as she started to cry. Endymion pulled her closer as she cried for her father again. Even he cried as everything that had happened that day hit him. Serenity fell asleep finally and Endymion continued to hold her close as he looked at the sitting sun. He thought about his father's crew and Serenity's father's crew. He noticed that her father's crew had been more loving and caring. Endymion wanted to go talk to his father alone. But he believed that the man was still mad at him. He also didn't want all of those other men looking at him and whispering about him. Endymion never did like other people in his business.

When the door suddenly opened slowly Endymion grabbed his dagger and looked through half closed eyes as his father came into the room. King Diam looked and walked to the bed. He looked down at his son and moved the cover up more to cover him and Serenity better. He touched Endymion's head and moved some of his hair. He then bent forward and kissed his head. Just like he had done the night Endymion left. But Endymion never knew that.

Endymion was shocked and didn't move or say anything. When his father finally left and the door closed, Endymion relaxed and moved his dagger. Moving both his and Serenity's body as he did.

"Please do not leave me Endy." He heard Serenity moan out. Endymion moved them so she was under him. He moved the shirt she had on up and then off. He started to kiss her neck and face as his hands roamed. Serenity pulled him closer and kissed him as he removed his underpants. "My sweet wife." He moaned into her ear as he moved into her. Serenity sighed and opened her legs even more. Endymion wrapped his arm around her and held her head as they looked at each other as he slowly rocked on her.

"I love you Endy."

"I love you also. I always will Sere."

"I love you and only you forever. You are now the first and only man in my life."

Endymion smiled, as he understood. Serenity always had him second behind her father. They slowly and quietly made love finishing together and pulling each other close. Afterwards Endymion put his shirt back on her and held her in his arms as they fell asleep.

They did not get up until after the noon hour. Serenity had woken up a few times crying and Endymion would hold her even closer and give her comfort.

After they got up and dressed, Endymion left to get them some food. Serenity started to brush her hair when the door was opened up. Serenity looked as King Diam walked in with two men. Serenity got scared. King Diam made sure the door was wide open.

"It is okay Serenity. We are only waiting for Endymion." King Diam said as he sat down smiling. Serenity looked at him then to the other two. She noticed the one man looked like the king. The three men kept their distance and none of them moved. The two younger men both smiled even more. Both in awe over Serenity.

"She looks just like her but Serenity's hair is way darker. Her blue eyes make her prettier." Serenity looked at the man that looked like the King after he spoke. "Yes Serenity is way prettier then the Queen. I wonder what the girls and guys will say." The other young man said. "Serenity my oldest son Diam and my son-in-law Jadeite." King Diam said. Serenity looked at them each then down. She wondered about these new men. Men who always seemed to walk into a room without knocking first. Men who stared at you not seeming to care what you might like.

"Father." Endymion said walking into the room. He automatically opened his arms as Serenity ran to him. The three men all noticed that she must have done it lots of times before. Because Endymion didn't even look at her. He didn't need to look at Serenity, for Endymion always knew where she was. He had been upset to see Diam and Jadeite in the room. But when Endymion saw his father anything he might have said was forgotten.

Endymion picked Serenity up and carried her to the bed. He sat down and put her in front of him. Serenity looked down as he picked up the brush and started to do her hair. Prince Diam and Jadeite sat down by the King and watched.

"Her hair is very pretty and so long." Prince Diam said as he watched in amazement. He would have never dreamed seeing his little brother doing a girls hair. He could remember Endymion yelling that he hated girls and always hitting at any that went near him. Even their sisters and cousin. "Yes none would cut it. Said it was bad luck." Endymion said as he put her hair in the style he loved. Two pigtails with balls of hair wrapped around on top. When Serenity's hair was totally down, it went an inch past her ankles.

"How old is she?" Jadeite asked thinking she was younger since she was small. She seemed to go almost to Endymion's chin. Serenity loved to stand and listen to Endymion's heartbeat when he held her close to his body. "Serenity should be two years younger then him. Almost three." King Diam said. "Yes Serenity is sixteen." Endymion said as he finished. He knew his birthday was coming up in a few months. If his calculations were right, Endymion was two years, six months older then Serenity.

Serenity got up and sat in his lap. She still wouldn't look at the others. "She always been shy?" Prince Diam asked. Endymion smiled and said, "Yes." He and Serenity both knew it was half-true. They both knew she had never been around any others but the crew. She wasn't shy around her crew family or him. Well sometimes with him when they had sex.

"Does she have any schooling or learning?" Jadeites asked. "Yes. Because I would hate for others to pick on her." Prince Diam said as he agreed. His mind thinking about his oldest sister. "Yes Serenity does. She is very smart. She taught me some languages." Endymion said. He and Serenity both knew he was the one who taught her schooling lessons. "She knows another language?" King Diam asked surprised. "Yes she knows English, Spanish, Chinese, African, French…" Endymion said. He could have listed more but didn't. Her father's crew had a mix of different raced men. Endymion looked at the other three. The three men were shocked.

"Pirate." They all heard Serenity say softly. Endymion smiled and looked at her. Serenity blushed and hugged him tighter. "Yes pirate slang. She can cuss better then any of us." Endymion said laughing. The other three all laughed as Serenity blushed even more and Endymion pulled her closer. His eyes lit up even more.

"Well I am glad to meet her. Step-Mother has a lot to explain." Prince Diam said while standing up. He then walked out of the room. Jadeite smiled and followed him out.

The King went and took the tray from the servant then closed the door. "Eat you two, then Endymion take Serenity topside." He said looking at the two. "All right. Thank you." Endymion said. His father walked to the door then stopped and said, "Endymion, by the way…. You are forgiven." Endymion looked at him then closed his eyes. The King smiled and left out and closed the door.

Serenity looked at Endymion. "Why?" She asked. Endymion sighed then looked at her. He got up and took her to the table. As they ate he told her how he was when he was younger. How bad and mean he was to everyone. Endymion told how he sat fire to a barn and killed two of his father's favorite horses and that was the reason he had been sent away to private school. Serenity was shocked as she sat and listened.

"I can not see you being mean. You are so good to me Endymion." She said softly after he stopped talking. "That is because you made me good." Endymion said. He then leaned closer to her and kissed her. They continued to eat. Endymion making her eat everything on the plate.

Endymion looked up at the windows and wondered about himself. He really hoped that he wouldn't turn mean again. He really did hate being around his family he remembered. He looked at Serenity fast when she touched his leg. Serenity smiled at him. Endymion closed his eyes as she moved some of his hair out of his eyes. Endymion knew that with Serenity around he would stay nice and good. She made him fell relaxed and calm. And something no one else had ever made him feel. Loved.

After they ate he took her up to the main deck so they could walk around. But Serenity didn't like the crews looking at them. The men from the other two ships looked and stared at them also. Endymion kept her close to his body. He also didn't like all of the men looking at Serenity. He realized how grown she looked. How beautiful she really was. Endymion took her back to their room fast.

"They are close. Seem very close." Prince Diam said looking over to his father. They were the only two at the helm. They had both watched the two along with everyone else. "Yes they are. From what he told me, they have shared a room since they found him." King Diam said. Prince Diam looked at him and smiled then said, "They did not know. We would have done the same thing. We would have fallen for her also. Anyone would have in that situation." The two men smiled. The King and the Prince both knew the two had made love or had made out. They both had seen the mark on her neck as Endymion did her hair. Serenity did not have it yesterday. They each had looked at her hard yesterday.

"Will you help Endymion keep Serenity? Since we know…….." King Diam started to ask. He looked at his son. Prince Diam looked at him then said, "Yes Father I would and I will. She is the best thing to happen to him. I like how Endymion is now. His eyes are gentle now. No more hate in them. I had really been worried about him before….." "Yes I was also worried. I am glad that the two are together and I will make sure they are. For almost seven years they have believed her mother was died. That is how they will always think. And when Serenity sees her mother, she will not look at her or acknowledge her at all." King Diam said.

The two got silent for awhile each lost in their own thoughts.

"I wonder if Serenity had ever gotten with child." Prince Diam suddenly said. "I am not sure." King Diam said. "I wonder what they use for protection? I mean if they have even taken that step. Maybe they only make out." Prince Diam said. "Son, Endymion is almost nineteen. He sleeps with Serenity holding her very close. He saw her develop. Tell me what age you started?" King Diam said as he smiled. "Sixteen." "Now think back to that age and tell me, would you have been able not to sleep with a pretty young one who worshiped you? Does everything you say? Someone close to your age? You saw that crew. Endymion was the closet to her age. She was the only girl, he saw." King Diam said as he continued to smile. Prince Diam smiled even more then said, "I would have had her the first night." The two both laughed as they smiled at each other.

"He would kill for her." Prince Diam suddenly said getting serious. "Yes. When it comes to Serenity, Endymion will protect her from everything." The King answered looking at the sea. Prince Diam looked at his father then he left to go to his ship. King Diam continued to look at the sea.

Endymion walked into the room behind Serenity. He closed the door then smiled when he noticed that he could lock it. He did. Serenity walked over to the windows and looked out. Endymion looked at her.

"Are you okay?'  
"No."  
"I am so sorry." Endymion said going up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close.  
"Endy."  
"Yes my love."  
"Why were they all looking at me like that?"

Endymion paused as he thought about his mother. He still didn't remember much about her. The nanny had raised him before he was sent away. He had been sent away right after he turned nine.

"Because you are very beautiful. You look like a goddess." He said going to kiss her neck. Serenity leaned back against his body and sighed. "You are tired. Lay down." Endymion said as his hands worked at removing her dress. Serenity turned to face him and watched as he took off her clothes. When she was naked, he picked her up and walked to the bed and then gently laid her down. Endymion laid over her and started to kiss her body. Serenity moaned and pulled at his clothes. Endymion moved and stood up then undressed. He then got back into the bed with Serenity and started kissing her body.

After making love the two laid in each other's arms holding each other tight as they fell asleep. Both with a smile on their face.

They woke up hours later to some knocks on the door. Endymion pulled his clothes on and went to the door fast. He opened it just a little so whoever it was couldn't look in. He wasn't going to let them see his wife naked. Endymion looked into his father's eyes.

"It is almost dinnertime. I will be eating with you both again. We need to talk." King Diam said.  
"All right Father." Endymion answered.  
"I will be right back." King Diam said as he then turned and walked away.

Endymion closed the door and locked it again. He turned and saw Serenity getting up from the bed. Endymion went to her and helped her dress. They made the bed then sat down at the table after Endymion unlocked the door. Endymion realized that he and Serenity would have to get use to eating on a schedule. On their ship they and the crew would eat whenever they were hungry. They never kept time. Ten minutes later the King and Prince Diam walked in followed by the servants with their dinner.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Pirate Princess

Serenity and Endymion both sat silently and watched as the servants placed the food on the table. Serenity looked down after a few kept looking at her. Endymion looked at his father then at his brother. "Where is Jadeite?" He asked hoping the man wouldn't be there. He didn't want Jadeite saying anything to Serenity. He also didn't like Jadeite that much. "He is on his ship rereading a letter from Rei." Prince Diam said as he sat down across from Endymion. As soon as the servants left out the King closed the door then sat down between his sons. The four sat in silence and started to eat. "Did he marry Rei?" Endymion asked thinking about his second oldest sister Rei, Diam's twin. They all had an older sister who was a year older then Diam and Rei. "Yes they married about a year after you had been sent away." Prince Diam answered. Again everyone got silent.

"Since we still have about two weeks, if the weather holds, until we get home, I think it is best if you two go out early morning or late after most of the men are in bed." King Diam said. "Yes. Unlike your ship there are more men plus the two escort ships." Prince Diam said. He and the King had talked earlier. They both knew that the men were all looking at the two. But mostly Serenity. Some of the men had been at sea for far to long without seeing a woman. Other men were worried that having a female on board would bring bad luck.

"That is fine." Endymion said as he agreed with the two. Serenity didn't say anything. "If at any time any of the men go near you, Serenity, tell us." King Diam said hoping she would look at him. Serenity did fast and only nodded her head yes. She looked down at her plate. The three guys looked at her each of them smiling. Endymion didn't worry about that. He wouldn't be leaving Serenity's side at all.

Everyone got silent again. Both the King and his oldest son had a bunch of questions. Endymion sat not really knowing what to say. Yes they were his family but they were also strangers to him now. Endymion remembered how when he was younger he ate alone most times. Only eating with the others on special occasions, even then not often. When he did eat with them he had to be very silent. But he was a child then.

"Are you still married Daim?" Endymion suddenly asked remembering that Diam did have a wife. Diam had been married right before Endymion was sent away. The King allowed Diam to marry his true love. At the time they all believed that Endymion would be the next King.

"Yes and I should have a new child when we arrive." Prince Diam said. "How many do you have?" Endymion asked looking at him. "This will be the third one. I hope this one makes it. She has lost two before." Diam answered looking back. He then glanced at Serenity. "Very sad." King Diam said looking at Serenity also. Serenity only sat still and ate. She still wouldn't look at him. She would glance at Prince Diam now and then. "Well it does happen." Endymion said. Prince and King looked at each other. They both wanted to ask about the two but didn't know where to start.

"Well at least your wife has not died. That would be worse." Endymion said looking at Serenity. Again he was glad that she couldn't have any kids. Serenity looked at him and smiled. Endymion smiled back at her. He then looked at the other two. He wondered what they were thinking about. He had noticed them both looking at Serenity a lot.

"Serenity do you want kids? Like other girls?" Prince Diam suddenly asked. Serenity looked at him surprised then she looked at Endymion and said very softly, "I can not." She looked down. Endymion held her hand under the table and said as he looked at the other two, "Serenity had an accident when she was younger. Right before they found me. Serenity can not have children which is fine with me." The King smiled with Prince Diam. They were both glad to hear that. "So you are okay with that Serenity? You do not want any at all?" Prince Diam asked. "NO!" Serenity exclaimed softly her eyes going wide. A shocked look on her face.

"Serenity grew up the only female on a ship with her father and his crew of 12. No woman around. Her Father sent the wet nurse away after Serenity turned two." Endymion explained. The other two nodded in understanding. They both realized that Serenity didn't know how to be a mom. "It was fate." King Diam whispered. Endymion really hoped that the two wouldn't say anything about his mother. He didn't want Serenity to get upset. No one said anything as they all started to eat again in silence.

"Did you pass your classes?" King Diam asked looking at Endymion. "Oh yes." Endymion said as he stood up. He went to his bag and looked then took out some papers. "I thought they are in here." Endymion said to himself. He walked back and gave them to his father. "They are old now." Endymion said sitting back down. His father looked and smiled. Endymion had gotten high marks on every subject.

"You never looked at these papers?" King Diam asked. "No not until….now. I forgot about them." Endymion said. "You were never shown them?" Prince Diam asked. "No. Serenity's father had hid the bag. And I could not remember anything but my name and age." Endymion said. "Her father did not show you these papers?" King Diam asked holding the papers up. He was very surprised. "No. We found the bag the other day in the closet. Serenity pulled out the dagger. My crown seemed to be under the papers. I took the dagger when we heard the men in the other room." Endymion said. "He should have told you and brought you to us." Prince Diam said sounding upset. Endymion felt Serenity's body tighten up.

"No. He knew his mother lived there in that land. And he and his crew were pirates. He was looking out for his crew and his daughter. I do not know if he knew your mother was the queen. But he knew me. I had confronted him one time for stealing. I wish I could have asked him more questions before he was shot." King Diam said looking back at the papers as he thought about the past. Serenity closed her eyes tight.

"Endymion you could not remember anything but your name and age? You did not remember any of us or how you were? How hateful and mean you were?" Prince Diam asked. He just couldn't understand how Endymion could have forgotten. Endymion looked down blushing. He felt Serenity squeeze his hand.

Endymion looked at her and said, "During the storm I was placed in a rowboat. It was suddenly lowered in the water fast. It was dark. I heard a loud explosion and something hit my head. I woke up to Serenity smiling at me." He smiled at her. Serenity smiled back then hugged him. Endymion hugged back. He looked at the other two. "I can remember having dreams about people but nothing clicked until Captain called me Prince." Endymion said softly. Silence filled the room.

"I would like to talk to you alone later Endymion." King Diam said. King Diam knew he needed to talk to him and even Diam about the kingdom. Endymion looked at him then nodded his head wondering what the man wanted to talk about.

"Well I better get back to my ship. I will see you all in the morning. Good night." Prince Diam said as he stood up. King Diam nodded his head while Endymion said night. Serenity just held Endymion's arm. Prince Diam smiled then left the room.

"Do you want to talk now?" Endymion asked looking at his father. The King smiled at him then looked at Serenity. She had let Endymion go a little and was glancing at the King. King Diam smiled at her and said, "No later. She needs you right now more then I do." Serenity looked down blushing. "Okay Father. Good night." Endymion said. The King went to the door and called some servants to get the dishes. After they left out the King walked out with the papers in one hand and closed the door.

"You can go and talk to him. I will wait here." Serenity said looking at Endymion. He smiled and pushed his chair back. He then had her sit on his lap. "I will later. I want to make love to my wife now." He whispered kissing her ear. Serenity sighed in pleasure while his hands worked at taking off their clothes. Serenity helped him. They made love right were they were. When they finished Endymion stood up with her in his arms and laid them down on the bed. They lay facing each other and holding each other.

"Endy where are we going? Your father said home." Serenity asked while she slowly moved her right hand on his chest. "Yes we live in a big palace on the hill by the sea. Lots of land around if I remember right." Endymion answered while he played with her hair. "What is a palace?" Serenity asked running one of her fingers around one of his nipples. Endymion looked surprised then suddenly went wide-eyed. He pulled her closer as he suddenly remembered that Serenity had never been around a lot of people. "What is wrong?" Serenity asked. She had felt his body tighten up. She looked at him while he looked at her. "Oh Sere. I have forgotten that you have never been around a lot of people. And where the palace is there is thousands. And by now there probably are even more." Endymion said. Serenity went wide-eyed then buried her head into the croak of his arm. Endymion pulled her hair gently to move her head up so she had to look at him. She did and he smiled. "Do not worry. I will be by you the whole time. Also Father and Diam will not let anyone hurt you. I will make sure of it." Endymion said as he then smiled. Serenity half smiled. But she was still scared. Endymion hugged her tight then told her what a palace was and tried to explain about some things.

As the two talked King Diam and Prince Diam were talking alone again about the two. "She has better manners then some of the women we know." Prince Diam said. "Yes it is a surprise. Considering who she grew up around." The King said. The two smiled even more. Yes Serenity was full of mystery and a pleasant surprise to them both.

After Endymion told Serenity about his homeland the two got up then got dressed. Endymion had to inform his father about something and he wanted Serenity to get some fresh air. So they left the room together holding hands. Endymion put a cape on Serenity to cover her body and the hood to cover her head. He then took her hand. He very slowly looked out of the room and around. He then lead her out and up. When they arrived on the main deck Endymion looked around then up at his brother. "Come up. There are only about twenty men up right now." Prince Diam said as he smiled down at the two. Endymion lead Serenity up and over to the two men. Again they were the only two by the ships wheel. A few lanterns were lit so they could see.

After they arrived, Serenity walked over to the end and looked out at the dark water. Endymion let her but stayed near her. "Father we have a problem." He said looking at the man then back at Serenity. "What is wrong?" King Diam asked looking back at his youngest. He had also looked at Serenity. "When we get home…. Serenity has never been around anyone but her father's crew. As a matter of fact this is the first time she has been around more then fourteen people." "You all never went around ports with towns?" King Diam asked. "Yes we did. But Serenity had always stayed on the ship. I did also so she would not be alone. One time when Serenity was three someone tried to take her. After that her father and the crew kept her on the ship." Endymion said. "Has she ever been on land?" Prince Diam asked. "Oh yes. We would get to go on the deserted islands. We got to run around and play. We even stayed for weeks at a time." Endymion said looking at his brother. He wasn't going to tell about the crew's private island. He didn't want anyone to know about the place. He hoped to take Serenity back there later.

"So the main problem is that Serenity has never been around a lot of people." The King said after thinking. Endymion nodded yes. The three looked at Serenity. She glanced at them then down. King Diam suddenly walked over to her. Serenity looked at him fast then at Endymion. Endymion went to walk to her but Diam put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. The two brothers looked at each other then back at the two. Serenity looked up at the King as he said, "Serenity do not worry about anything when we arrive home. You are safe. Just like Endymion, Prince Diam and I will protect you from everyone and any thing." Serenity looked at him then down. King Diam touched her chin and made her look at him. Serenity did as she remembered when her father would do that to her. "Serenity I did not shot and kill your papa. The man who did was also shot and died this morning. Unlike your papa that man suffered and died very slowly and in a lot of pain." King Diam said looking at her with his eyes gentle. Serenity looked down with tears in her eyes. She suddenly hugged him. King Diam slowly hugged her back. Prince Diam let Endymion go and the two walked to them.

Serenity let the King go then went to Endymion. He held her and smiled at his father. The King smiled back. Endymion noticed that the man had looked surprised when Serenity had hugged him. "Serenity you should hug the old man more often. I do not think I have ever seen father blushing." Prince Diam said then chuckled. Endymion laughed, Serenity blushed and smiled as the King gave Prince Diam a look telling him to shut up.

Endymion and Serenity stayed up for a few more hours. Jadeite came over at one time to talk to them. When Serenity yawned again, Endymion took her back to the room.

"She is warming up to you both." Jadeite said after the two left. "Yes. Father more then me." Prince Diam said. "Probably because he is a father figure." Jadeite said. "Yeah." Prince Diam said. Both got silent. "No." King Diam said. The two men looked at him wondering. The King smiled and said, "Serenity already had a father who she loves dearly. No man will ever take his place in her heart. She will warm up to you son very soon. She will have a little crush on you also, soon." He paused and smiled by the looks on their face. "It is because we both look like him. Older versions of Endymion." He then said. King Diam smiled as he thought about how Serenity kept glancing at him and Prince Diam then at Endymion while she blushed. "That is true. Except his eyes are a darker blue and his hair is midnight black." Prince Diam said. His father nodded in agreement. The three men each smiled even more.

"Well I will make sure Rei knows not to bother Serenity. She will make sure the others do not also. I think Rei is going to like Serenity." Jadeite said. "Yes and Setsuna will also." Diam said as he thought about his wife. "Well Beryl might be a problem. She can be a real witch." Jadeite said. The King looked away as he thought about his oldest daughter. "To bad she couldn't have been sent away." Prince Diam said as he sat there thinking about his older sister. "Yes she was worse then Endymion at times. I still think she egged him on. Gave him the ideas." Jadeite said while Prince Diam agreed. They each got silent as they thought about Beryl. She was the oldest child of King Diam. But she would never be Queen. The people did not like her and King Diam would grant their wish and not let her be queen. She wasn't a true princess they would say. Not with her mother being only a nanny. The people did not care if King Diam was her father. That made Beryl bitter.

Beryl had been married three times and widowed two. Her last husband had taken off with another and hadn't been seen for over two years. Beryl had been embarrassed for she had really loved him. Beryl was the most hated out of the whole family. Not even the Queen was hated as much and the Queen could be hateful herself at times. But the people didn't hate the Queen, they felt sad and sorry for her.

King Diam knew that in time very soon, he would have to send Beryl away if she didn't change her ways. The only time he could remember her ever truly showing that she cared about someone other then herself was when they had gotten word about Endymion. But King Diam didn't go to Beryl or give her any comfort. He at the time was spending the time with his wife. His Queen Selene. When they both believed that their son had died they got closer. Diam had held Selene in his arms all night while she cried real tears. The second time he had seen real tears from her. Knowing she was really hurting. The first was after she had "lost the last baby". Selene had cried hard a few weeks later. She had left out to be alone one afternoon on her horse. Diam only knew she had left. He went to follow her but lost her at one time. A few hours later he found her riding home. She was silent and had tears falling. King Diam placed her on his lap and held her while they rode home. Selene held him and cried into his neck. Diam believed she cried for their lost child. But Selene really cried for her young lover who she had just sent away. Sent him away with her newborn daughter. A daughter she only glanced at twice.

The rest of the voyage home, Endymion kept Serenity away in the room during the day. They only went out late night when his father or brother was around. The other men respected Serenity and stayed away. But they still all looked when they could.

When they finally arrived home the King kept Serenity and Endymion on the ship with over 100 guards even more on the docks. No one got on the ship. Prince Diam stayed with the two. The King was right Serenity did warm up to Prince Diam also. She would even talk with Jadeite some but not much. Serenity could tell that Endymion really didn't like Jadeite. Endymion told her that when he was younger, Jadeite had always picked on him. Serenity also wouldn't be alone with any of them but Endymion. But she didn't have to worry about that. For Endymion never left her side.

Endymion and his father both agreed to wait to talk alone until they were at home. Endymion had told him that Serenity wasn't sleeping well. She would still wake up at night from bad dreams. The King said that she was probably scared about what was going to happen. And she was. But Serenity trusted Endymion. Her biggest fear was that they would have to be apart since they were related. Serenity knew that the Queen was her mother also. She had glanced at the picture one day and had cried. Endymion had held her and told her over and over that her mother had died. He told her that she was his wife only. Serenity held him tight but only cried until she fell asleep. She cried ever harder for the loss of her father and her crew family. She finally smiled after she woke up and saw Endymion smiling down at her as he told her again, that she would never loss him. Serenity smiled more after Endymion giggled like a little boy after he said how he couldn't wait to see the others face when he told them that Serenity was his wife.

Endymion knew what Serenity worried about and he would only smile. Knowing he would never leave her side or let anyone take her away. He had never cared what the others thought about him and he wasn't about to start. Endymion knew he would protect Serenity always from everyone. Even his own family. Serenity was his and would always be his. He couldn't wait to see their faces when he informed them that they were married. Maybe not legally but the others would never know the truth. In his and Serenity's mind they were married. Endymion made Serenity even happier after he told that Mr. Lee and the crew had taken her father's body to their island. He told her that as soon as he could they would go back there. They would even look for their crew.

Serenity took Endymion's hand when Prince Diam came into the room and told them it was time to leave the ship. Endymion made Serenity look at him and she did. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. Serenity half smiled back then let him lead her over to his brother.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

_This chapter is for Queen Selene. A little background information. _

Chapter 8  
Pirate Princess

King Diam stood in front of his family and some of his closet and loyalist people. He held his wife's arm tight. Not letting her move from him while they all waited. When he had first arrived with Jadeite he called everyone to him. The King then told how Endymion had been found alive. Jadeite told how Diam was with him on the ship still. Some had asked where Prince Diam was. It wasn't like him not to check on his wife and kids right away.

The King then looked at his wife and glared. Everyone saw and were shocked. They all thought that the King would be happy. They all knew how the King and Queen had gotten closer over the years.

The King walked to the Queen fast and took his wife to his little office while Jadeite stood still not saying anything. He knew not to tell. Everyone could tell that he knew something was up. He only smiled and when his wife asked, Jadeite only shook his head while he smiled even more. Rei got upset along with the others. They hated that he was so good at keeping secrets.

When King Diam showed back up ten minutes later with the Queen, everyone saw the grip on her arm. They all saw how pale she was. She only looked off. Anyone up close would have seen her body shaking. She looked to be in a daze.

Queen Selene stood there wondering how it could have happened. How could SHE have been found and now on HER way there. Queen Selene would have ran out of the room if it wasn't for her husband holding onto her arm. Selene knew she would have a bruise because of the grip he had.

Queen Selene stood still as King Diam looked at everyone and told how Endymion was bringing someone home. How that person was a young girl who was almost three years younger then him. Who saved Endymion's life. A young girl who looked like their Queen.

Everyone in the room but the Queen and the King looked at Jadeite and he only nodded his head yes as his smile grew even more. Everyone looked back at their King. Each person shocked and silent. They all looked over at their Queen. Never once believing the Queen capable of any scandals. But they all believed their beloved King.

Queen Selene stood there looking straight-ahead and listened to her husband tell the others how their son Endymion had been found alive. She stood there looking straight ahead and listened to her husband tell how Endymion had found a sister that the family knew nothing about. She never noticed her stepson-in-law Jadeite nod his head in agreement. Queen Selene closed her eyes while her husband told that the sister looked like her. Their Queen.

Selene opened her eyes knowing everyone was looking at her. She looked straight ahead and tuned the others out as she thought about the past. Her brief past with her young lover. Her only lover. The only lover she ever had outside of her marriage. The only man besides her husband, Selene had ever let touch her.

She had met him after having Endymion. Selene had left the palace on her horse one afternoon alone and in disguise. No one would recognize her she hoped. She needed to get out of the palace away from the area. She took a dress from a servant girl. Selene rode for hours. She had gotten so sick and tired of hearing everyone talking about her son still. "The Next Heir". Selene was sick of her King always being in the boys rooms all of the time. No one went to see her. See if she was okay or needed anything. Almost two years after having the boy and still no one went to her. Of course she wouldn't let them in her room or near her. Selene wanted to pout and think no one cared. She was spoiled and wanted attention. But attention her way and her terms.

Selene sighed as she felt the warm breeze blow on her face as she walked among the vendors. She breathed deeply then smiled. Yes it was nice to be away for awhile. To be free for a little bit. The fresh air did her good. For she hadn't been feeling well a few days before. Selene opened her eyes fast after she bumped into a strong hard body in front of her. She felt herself being held so she wouldn't fall. She looked up into the most beautiful hazel eyes. Hazel eyes that seemed to twinkle as they looked down at her. "I….I….I" Selene started to say but found herself tongue tied for the first time in her life. As she looked at him Selene felt something new. A feeling of love at first sight. The young man with the hazel eyes no more then sixteen years old smiled even more at her. "Yer okay me lady?" He asked in a deep voice. He then chuckled. Selene blinked a few times as she blushed. She got embarrassed. "Unhand me you fool!" Selene suddenly said as she let the young man's arms go and stepped back.

The young man who had just arrived not to long ago in that land only smiled down at her as he fell in love for the first time in his young life.

Selene turned away fast and started to walk away even faster. Thinking that the young man was laughing at her. She turned around to glance at him and found him only staring at her. A very intense look in his eyes. A look of wanting. Selene went wide eyed then turned around fast and went back to her horse and then rode back to the castle fast. She thought about those hazel eyes all night. She tried to remember anyone looking at her like that young man had been. No one that she could remember had looked at her like he had. A look of desire in his eyes. Not even her husband had. If he did Selene never noticed.

Selene moaned as she rolled to her left side as she lay alone in her bed wondering what it would be like to be held by the young man. Touched by him. Kissed by him.

The next day she daydreamed about him all morning. That afternoon she went back to the area and looked for him. But she didn't see him. She went home disappointed. Selene never knew that the hazel-eyed young man was watching her. He smiled when he saw the disappointment in her eyes. The sad look on her face. He could tell that she was looking for him.

The next day after Selene showed up again to look, he went to her as soon as he saw her. Selene had told herself that if she didn't see him again then she would never go back to that area. Selene smiled at the young man as he took her hand and her horse then lead her to his little home where he was staying. They told each other their first names while they walked beside each other. Then the two never talked the rest of the day while they made love. He was going by instinct. Selene took over loving having the power finally. Power to do what made her happy. She loved being in control. It was all new to her. Her young lover lying on his back loving what she did to him. She might not have been a virgin but he had been. Selene stayed late into the night finally leaving her new lover as he slept.

Selene went back the next day and every day after that when she could. She had to have him. Selene would lay naked in his arms and let him hold her while he talked and told her about his life out on the open waters. All that he had done in the different lands. She would smile while he talked about taking her with him after he brought himself a ship of his own. Selene would call out his name while he gave her body something she had always wanted and needed. Pleasure.

One morning months later Selene got up feeling nausea. Her stomach upset. She went to breakfast not feeling well. She never noticed her King, her husband Diam watching her. He smiled as he realized that his wife was pregnant again. She had acted the same way when she was pregnant with his son. He knew when a woman was with child. His lover had given three children already before Endymion was born. King Diam smiled even more knowing his wife would be upset. He loved it when she was upset. He loved the looks her face made when she would get upset. But only Diam knew it.

King Diam believed that the baby would be his. He had gone to his wife some months back. His lover had been gone visiting family. He had been horny and it was his 32nd birthday and he felt like celebrating.

Diam went to Selene in her room and told her what he believed about her being with child. Selene looked at him wide eyed shocked. King Diam started to laugh while Selene got tears. She ran from him hearing his laugh in her ears. Never realizing how happy he really was. She never heard him call for her to come back so they could talk.

Queen Selene ran to her horse and rode to her lover and cried in his arms. He finally learned that she was with child. He shocked her after he kissed her gently and held her tight giving her something her husband never had. Comfort.

Selene fell in love that day. But she didn't know if it was with him or what he made her body feel.

During that pregnancy, Selene got confused. On one hand her young lover wanted to marry her and take care of her and the baby. Giving her the love and the attention she craved. But on the other hand King Diam her husband, who already had given her everything but love and comfort, was being nice to her for the first time in their seven year marriage. For her birthday he had given her a pure gold locket with a real diamond in the center of the half-moon shape that was made just for him. He had never given her anything so nice before. He had tried during her pregnancy with their son but Selene would never let him near her. She had been angry that she was losing her figure.

King Diam had been happy since Queen Selene had been happy. He never knew about her young lover who she saw every other day. That young man made love to her and held her tight. Told her how fine she was. Made her feel beautiful. King Diam didn't want to touch her afraid he would hurt the unborn child or her. Selene was so delicate, she needed to be treated with extra care Diam always believed.

When Queen Selene went into labor her young lover was there with a midwife that he had gone to get. Still none in his area knew who Selene really was. Selene had been spending the day with her lover. They had gone on a picnic with her young son Endymion. Selene had taken Endymion with her that day since the boy wouldn't leave her side. She took him so he wouldn't cause a scene. She wanted to see her lover.

If Selene would have known she was going into labor that day, she would have stayed at the palace. How glad she was that she didn't after the baby was born. For the baby had dark blond hair. Selene's hair color but a tad darker. But Selene believed the baby girl had her lover's hair. He had blond hair also.

While Selene was in labor, her lover held her son and played with Endymion. Never knowing that ten years later to the day, that fate and destiny would have the young boy in his life again.

When Selene started screaming while the little baby cried, her lover ran to her. Little Endymion followed and stood by the doorframe watching. Selene yelled to get the baby away from her. She knew she would get into trouble if her husband learned the truth. She believed that she would loss everything. Selene remembered how a few months back King Diam had been joking about how he really hoped that the baby was his. He looked right into Selene's eyes and told her that if the baby didn't look like his other children she would pay. He had then left the room laughing. Knowing he was joking but Selene believed.

Selene cried hard as she slowly got out of bed screaming at her lover to take the baby away from her again. She wanted nothing to do with the baby. He handed the baby to the midwife who took the baby out of the room to clean her. Selene confused the young man by her talk and her actions.

Selene got dressed and then grabbed little Endymion's hand and told how she had to get home. Little Endymion looking and watching the midwife clean the baby girl up in the other room. Selene's lover grabbed her arm to stop her telling her she needed to stay and rest. She had just given birth. Selene slapped him on his cheek then shocked him when she told how her husband would be wanting his son home. It was getting late. He would go looking for them. Her lover let her go and watched as Selene left out with her son who she had told that morning was a friends child.

Queen Selene rode home on her horse with Endymion sitting in front of her silent. Selene had been right. King Diam had gone looking for his son and wife. She had their son gone all day and it was getting very late out. He and his guards found them halfway from home. Diam held Selene after she had passed out. All the way home young Endymion kept saying one word, "Baby". Saying it over and over as he pointed in the direction they had ridden from.

After Selene woke up she yelled and cried at everyone to get out of her room. Wouldn't let anyone close. Diam wanted to go to her so bad to give her comfort. Since she wouldn't let him near, Diam watched her even more. King Diam and the others believed she was grieving for her lost child. She lied and said that she had lost the baby. Everyone believed her story.

King Diam and the others worried about Endymion. For a month he would say baby and nothing else as he pointed in the direction that he was looking toward. It took another few weeks for him to stop. The King believed that Endymion must have seen the baby being born died. None knew the truth since Endymion was to young to understand and Selene wouldn't talk.

A few weeks' later Selene went back to her lover alone. He looked at her while he sat and held the baby girl and listened to Selene tell him how she wanted him to leave the area with the baby. She wouldn't look at her daughter. She sat four bags full of money on the floor telling him to never come back. He stood up and laid the baby down on the center of the bed as she slept. He then walked over to Selene and tried to hug her as he started to ask her to go with him. But Selene wouldn't let him touch her. She yelled at him telling him that he was to young. She told that she was married and had everything she needed and wanted. And she wasn't going to go and live on a boat with a boy that wasn't even a man yet. She then told how she was to old for him. Selene was ten years older then him. The young man getting another shock. He had believed that she was close to his age.

Selene stopped talking and walked to the door. She looked at her young lover and told him to leave the area or she would tell the King everything. She knew who he was she told. Her lover looked at her never knowing that she was the Queen of that land. He wasn't from that area. But he did know the King. The King had caught him one time stealing not to long ago. But King Diam had let him go with a warning to never show up in his land again. The young man had told the King that he had a baby due soon. King Diam thinking about his wife being due let the man go with the warning. Both never knowing that they were thinking of the same woman.

Selene's young lover got mad knowing that she would tell the King all that he had done and get him into more trouble. Not only there but in other area's also. He had told her everything. He got tears and looked at his daughter after she made a sound. He said that he would leave with the baby. He didn't want to loss his little girl. She was his only family. He walked over and picked the baby up asking himself out loud what he should name her. Selene looked at them and said softly to name the baby Serenity. She had always loved that name. Selene walked over and took her locket off that King Diam had made personally for only her and placed it around baby Serenity's neck telling how it was a one of a kind. No other like it. That was the second time she looked at the tiny girl and the last. The first time was right after she was born. Selene then gave her young lover a gentle kiss on his lips then told him to buy his ship. She told him to tell Serenity that her mother died. She then left out. Selene never saw her hazel-eyed young lover again.

Queen Selene never knew that he left that same night. Buying the ship he always wanted. The young man hired the midwife to be a wet nurse to care for Serenity while he sat sail. Never going back to the land that Serenity had been born on. For two years he kept the midwife with them. He dropped her off on a land she wanted to check out when he no longer needed her service. He paid her for her service and time and never saw the woman again. Soon after the young man rescued some men who became his loyal crew. He had saved their lives. Even though he was the youngest at the time they made him their Captain. Each man helped him care for his daughter. The Captain told them a tale of how he got Serenity the night of a full moon. How the Moon Goddess Selene gave Serenity to him as she rode down to earth on the light of a moonbeam. The Captain would smile while his men would look at him in awe. They would then argue over who got to take care of Serenity that day. The hazel eyed young Captain would smile. He would look up at the full moon each month and always remember that his baby girl had been born the night of a full moon.

Queen Selene looked up suddenly coming back to the present by the double doors that were being opened by some servants as everyone in the room got silent. Selene saw her stepson Diam walk in first. Standing behind him, her son Endymion and her daughter Serenity, who Selene had last seen when Serenity was a few weeks old, on his right arm. Selene's eyes went wide her body got tense. Her husbands grip tightened even more as she heard him whisper, "Do not even think about leaving my dear."

Queen Selene stood still and waited while she held her breath.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay here is the next chaper. Please enjoy._

Chapter 9  
Pirate Princess

Prince Diam smiled at Endymion and then at Serenity as the two hugged. Endymion half smiled over at him then lead Serenity to his brother. Prince Diam reached and placed the cape onto Serenity's shoulders then put the hood over her head. Endymion had his black cape on but with his hood down. "Relax Serenity it will be okay. I will be here on your other side." Diam told her as he gave her a gentle smile. Serenity looked at him then over at Endymion. He smiled at her also. Serenity breathed deeply then sighed. She half smiled back then took his hand. Endymion looked at his older brother and nodded his head to let the man know they were ready. Diam lead the way out and up.

Serenity looked down and didn't see all of the people staring and stopping what they did. Word got around fast about how Prince Endymion had been found alive and even found a sister none knew about. Endymion looked straight ahead as he lead Serenity off of the ship and to the waiting carriage. He got in first then helped Serenity in with Diam helping as he stood beside her. After they were both in Diam got in and closed the door. The window covers were drawn so no one could look in.

Serenity held onto Endymion tight as the carriage drove off slowly. "Relax Serenity the driver knows to go slow." Diam said as he sat across from the two. Endymion gave him a look then looked back at Serenity. He didn't say anything but he wanted to. How dare Diam tell Serenity to relax. That was the first time she had ever been in a carriage. Endymion moved Serenity so she was in his lap. Serenity laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes tight while they held each other. Serenity turned pale along with Endymion a few times. He had forgotten how a carriage felt. At one point Diam made the driver pull over and opened the door. If the two had eaten that morning they both would have gotten sick. But the King didn't let them eat. He knew what would happen. The King knew that they were both nervous and scared.

While the King told his family about Endymion and Serenity and Queen Selene remembered the past, the two were both trying to not get sick while the carriage slowly drove them up the hill to the palace. Guards in front, in back and on both sides of the carriage.

After they arrived Diam got out first then turned and helped Endymion get down. He held Endymion's arms to give his legs time to adjust. It also gave Serenity time to adjust having the carriage fully stopped. Endymion looked around and noticed that they were on the right side of the palace. Away from the front doors and lawns where people were standing hoping to see the two. "Father did not want anyone to see if you or Serenity fell." Diam said as he noticed Endymion look around surprise. Diam turned and helped Serenity out of the carriage. He slowly put her down on her feet. Endymion went to Serenity and hugged her to hold her up. He felt her body shake and held her close for about five minutes.

"Are you two ready?" Diam asked. Endymion sighed and shook his head no. Diam smiled then said, "Let us get this over with then you two can leave and go to your old room Endymion." "All right." Endymion said softly. He kept Serenity in his arms while they followed Diam into the palace. Some guards following them all close with even more guards following them. Most of them had escorted the carriage. King Diam made sure there were plenty of guards around. His true heir was back.

They all came to some double doors that lead into the throne room where the King and the others were all waiting. Diam stopped in which Endymion and Serenity did also. Diam turned to Serenity and removed the hood she had on over her head. Endymion and Serenity both looked at him while he smiled. None of the guards said anything. They had all seen Serenity on the ship. King Diam picked them each out knowing they all had gotten over the shock already. Those men had also shown the most respect to Endymion and Serenity.

"Endymion do you remember where your old room is?" Diam asked looking at Endymion. "I think so." Endymion said softly as he tried to remember. "All right. As soon as you can you two can go there. Your things from the ship are being taken right now." Diam said. He then nodded to the men at the doors as he turned to face the doors.

The doors slowly opened. Serenity automatically grabbed onto Endymion's right arm. Endymion looked at her and smiled. "Relax Sere my love. I have you. No one will hurt you or I will kill them." Endymion told her softly in a different language so only she would understand. Serenity looked at him and half smiled. Endymion gave her a kiss on the forehead and took her left hand. He then looked forward and followed Diam into the big room.

Endymion looked straight ahead and made eye contact with his father. King Diam looked right back at him and smiled. Endymion kept a straight face. He felt Serenity's body shake not realizing his was also. But Endymion knew he needed to stay alert for her. She was more scared then he was. He could deal with the people even if they were strangers now.

Serenity squeezed Endymion's arm as she heard everyone talking about him being alive and about her. Serenity never realized how beautiful she was in her light blue and white dress flowing around her and her long hair up in her balls that Endymion loved. The rest flowing down her back. Both hair and dress moving gently as she walked beside Endymion. Endymion was in all black. His gold handled dagger shining brightly on the other side of his body. He looked of power and strength. The way a future king should look. Both capes flowing gently as they walked together.

As they got closer to the King and the Queen, Selene's eyes softened as she looked at Endymion and realized he was alive. After she believed he had died, Selene was hit hard with the knowledge that she had really loved and cared for Endymion. She had mourned for both of her children at that time. Believing that she would never see Serenity. To Selene, Serenity was died also. Selene finally looked at Serenity but only a glance. But she couldn't see her face. None could for Serenity had her head down the whole time. When Diam stopped Endymion and Serenity did also. Diam moved over toward the right side to stand close to Serenity. He felt the need to protect her.

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds just looking at the two. Queen Selene was the first to say something as she looked at Endymion. "Welcome home Son. I am so glad that you are back and alive." Queen Selene said as she went forward toward him. But she stopped when her husband pulled her back to his side and Endymion took a step back. Serenity moved closer to his body if that was possible.

"We are all pleased that Endymion is alive. But we all must give him time. It has been almost ten years since Endymion has been home." King Diam said holding his wife close at his side. Everyone slowly nodded in understanding. Selene looked at Diam then down. She looked back up after she heard Endymion's voice.

"I am very glad to see that everyone is well. As I am." Endymion suddenly said making them all but Serenity look at him. His family and those that remembered him all noticed how deep his voice was. The women and even the men noticed how tall he had gotten. He was even a few inches taller then Prince Diam. He was even better looking then his father and brother with his eyes darker and his skin tanned from the sea and sun.

"I want this room cleared now of everyone but family." King Diam suddenly said as he looked at everyone in the room. The servants and the guards all left out talking about Endymion and the girl on his arm. The guards who had seen Serenity told the others that it was true about her looking like their Queen.

With the others gone it left just the royal family in the room. The family consist of King Diam, Queen Selene, and Celeste the King's dear friend, past lover and the mother of his three older children. Beryl the King's first born. Setsuna, Prince Diam's wife. Rei his twin sister and Jadeite her husband. His brother Zoisite and his wife Ami. Ami's brother Nephrite. Both of them were cousins to the King's children. Nephrites wife Makoto, who was sisters with Setsuna. Their brother Kunzite and his wife Minako. All of their children were up in their own suites. For all but Beryl had kids she hated kids.

All thirteen of the them looked at Prince Diam then over at Prince Endymion and the newest member of their family Serenity.

Once the doors were all closed the King looked at Serenity and smiled. "Now you all will greet Serenity." He said softly. No one said anything. Queen Selene closed her eyes for a second as she remembered naming Serenity. She opened her eyes and saw Endymion look down at Serenity as he bent his head to her ear and whispered so only she heard. "Sere look at father. He is standing right in front of you." Serenity shook her head no. Again he whispered to her. "Please love. The sooner you do the sooner we can leave them and go to our room." Serenity finally looked up at him then looked over at his father. She wouldn't even look at her mother or at anyone else. When everyone saw her face they all gasped out loud and stared at her. Each shocked. Serenity did look like the Queen but she was prettier. Prettier then all of the women in the room. They had never seen such beauty before.

Serenity and the King looked at each other. He smiled and nodded his head. Serenity looked back down. She turned her face toward Endymion's arm. Queen Selene saw the locket on Serenity's neck and her eyes widened. She suddenly thought about Serenity's father and wondered where he was. Selene knew he wouldn't have given Serenity up without a fight. Selene looked at her husband surprised as he addressed her and turned her head toward him.

"Now my dear….. sweet….. wife, would you be so kind and explain why Serenity looks like you a little but grew up on a pirate ship away from her mother and family. I know you are an only child. And why Serenity had the locket that I gave to only you." King Diam said as he turned her toward him more. Saying the last sentence so only Selene heard. "Yes Step-mother please explain why you told us all that Serenity died at birth." Prince Diam said suddenly. His wife and the others noticed how upset his voice sounded. The look on his face as he looked at his father's wife.

The others around Queen Selene nodded their heads in agreement while Endymion glanced at his mother then looked cross-eyed at Serenity's head. Serenity had her head still toward Endymion's arm but now her eyes were closed. She didn't want to hear and know the truth. She thought about her father and remembered the many times he told her that her mother was died.

Queen Selene looked down as everyone got quiet. Selene looked up at King Diam then back down. King Diam noticed she had tears starting. He wondered if they were real or fake. Selene took a deep breath then told fast how she had met Serenity's father and had an affaire with him. She told that she got pregnant but didn't know if it was the Kings or her lovers. She told that when she went into labor Serenity's father was there playing with Endymion. Selene then told that since Serenity was born without dark hair she gave the baby to her lover since his hair was blond. She told how she told him to tell Serenity that her mother died. Selene then got silent knowing she left a lot of details out. But she wasn't about to tell everything. Some things were too personal for everyone to know. Selene would never tell all.

Endymion and even Serenity were surprised to learn that he had been there when she was born. King Diam stood there silent thinking about all that Selene had said. He remembered that year. He suddenly realized that Endymion had been trying to tell them about Serenity as he had pointed and said baby. King Diam closed his eyes as he thought about Selene and what she had done. But who was Diam to say anything. To go against the Gods. King Diam always believed that things happened for a reason.

Everyone was silent until all of the women, except Celeste and Serenity, got to complaining about how Serenity was the daughter of a Queen and she had been raised by pirates. Serenity stood in silence while Celeste looked at the Queen.

The women kept yelling until King Diam yelled at them all to shut up. Everyone but Endymion, Serenity, Queen Selene and Prince Diam looked at the King. Serenity was still holding Endymion's arm with her face toward it. Selene had her eyes closed and her head down. Endymion looked at Serenity's hand on his arm. He had looked at her the whole time. He knew the others were looking at them. They were both still silent. Prince Diam looked at Serenity with a frown on his face. His wife still watched him wondering why Diam looked at the young girl so intently. A look of concern on his face. Setsuna was suddenly jealous. Diam hadn't even looked at her yet since he had arrived.

Endymion stood there thinking about how his mother said that he had been there when Serenity was born. Endymion suddenly realized how during his childhood he felt that something was missing from it. Deep in his heart he always knew someone far away from him needed him. That feeling had gone away after he had met Serenity. He felt complete with her. He could remember how he would spend hours just looking at the sea. He would hear his guards all joke that he was looking for something to float into his life from the sea.

Endymion looked at his father after he heard the man. "Now that Serenity is here you will all treat her as family. No other way. She is……. a Princess." King Diam said wanting to get the others to stop talking about Selene. He and the others never noticed Beryl's eyes narrow. "Give her a room by Beryl and the others." Queen Selene said softly as she still looked down.

"NO!"

Everyone in the room looked at the two who were standing in front of the King and Queen. After they both yelled out fast and loud at the same time.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks to mangamania, I went and corrected a part in the last chapter (9). Thank you mangamania. I hope it reads better. And please if anyone has a questions just sign in and ask, then I can respond personally._

_And thanks to a review that I deleted….. _

_In chapter 3 I added a part in the section about Serenity not being a good mother. I added the part that "she had never seen a baby or even a child". I didn't write that she wouldn't be a good mother as a "copout". __I at first did have in mind to have Serenity have kids. But then I was like, Serenity had never seen another child in her life until Endymion showed up. Also she wouldn't know how to be a girl. She did live on a boat full of men. NO girl would really know how to be a good mother with no woman around. __Serenity also became more feminine and ladylike for Endymion. Don't forget he is proper. And Serenity does thing to make him happy. _

_And last…For everyone that doesn't like them being related…sorry but it will stay that way! It fits better with the Queens story. Again like I wrote before Do Not Read if you don't like! For all of you who are enjoying this crazy little story here is the next chapter…EvaC_

Chapter 10  
Pirate Princess

Everyone stared at the two after they had both yelled out no at the same time. Serenity had wrapped her arms around Endymion's body holding on to him for dear life. Endymion had put his arms around her shoulders holding her just as close. "Serenity will be in my room always! No place else!" Endymion said with a glare. The family all noticed the evil look in his eyes while he held Serenity. "Yes. Take Serenity to your room now son. Diam go with them." King Diam said knowing that Endymion really wouldn't remember where his room was. Prince Diam nodded his head and started to walk out of the room with Endymion and Serenity still holding each other close following him. Everyone in the room watched the three walking.

Endymion stopped then suddenly picked up Serenity bridle style to carry her. Serenity grabbed his neck and buried her head into his neck. She had started to cry but only Endymion and Diam knew. Endymion because he always knew what Serenity was feeling. Diam knew because he had heard Serenity before the two had yelled out together. Serenity kept saying over and over that she wanted her papa. She had started to say papa over and over when the others were yelling about what the Queen had done. Diam got sad then got upset. He realized that they shouldn't have had Serenity meet everyone like that. She still wasn't ready. Even Endymion wasn't ready to see the family again yet. But the King and Diam wanted the two to be seen right away. They both knew that everyone would want to see them. Diam really hoped that the others would leave the two of them alone.

After the three left the room the others all looked at each other. Each thinking about the two but mostly about Serenity. Most of them didn't care about Endymion. They could remember how hateful and mean he had been. None thinking that he might have grown up. A few of them got to thinking that they should get Serenity away from him. They were all still shocked by how beautiful Serenity was. She did look like a goddess. They all thought that the gods had blessed her personally. King Diam looked at Queen Selene as she looked back down to the ground.

"Father should they be in the same room?" Beryl suddenly asked as she looked at the man, which made everyone even Selene look at him. King Diam looked at her then over at Beryl then at the others. He nodded his head yes as he said, "I want you all to leave them alone. Jadeite you may visit later much later. Just like I told Diam." He stopped and gave Jadeite a warning look. Jadeite nodded his head fast in understanding. He knew not to go against his father-in-law. "Why only Jadeite and Diam?" Rei asked looking at her husband then back at her father as she thought about her twin brother. "Because Diam and I spent time with them on the ship." Jadeite said with a smile while King Diam nodded his head as he smiled. "Dang. I wish I had gone on that trip." Zoisite said as he looked at his brother. Jadeite looked at him and only smiled while the others agreed with Zoisite.

"Yes Diam will get to visit alone with them both later also before you all. But soon you all will get to." King Diam said as everyone looked back at him. King Diam paused then got a serous look on his face. "As far as them sharing a room together……Endymion and Serenity have been sharing a room since they found him." He said. King Diam debated on if he should tell them about the two being lovers. He decided to wait. They already had the shock about Endymion being alive and the shock of Serenity. Everyone continued to look at him. "You all leave them alone mostly Serenity. I can not tell you enough. This is all new to her a major shock to her. All Serenity ever knew was her father's ship. Even Endymion will not remember everything. He was barely nine when he left here. Endymion had also forgotten all of us after he was hit on the head. He only remembered on the day that we found them. Just like all of us those two have had a big shock." King Diam paused then said, "Serenity's father died in her arms the same day that we found them. Endymion is all she knows now. She was taken from all that she knew. What she grew up with. Do not be surprised if Serenity does not warm up to any of you." King Diam stopped then nodded his head to dismiss everyone as he pointed his free hand to the doorway. He wanted them out so he could talk alone with his wife.

Jadeite walked to Rei and took her arm and led her out fast. He knew that she had a bunch of questions. He wasn't surprised that his brother and his wife and the other two couples went to them. Beryl walked away going to her room. Her mother Celeste stood out in the hall near the doors waiting for King Diam to be alone.

Setsuna left to find her husband. She saw him on the steps and walked to him fast. Diam smiled then hugged her close. "Well wife what did we have this time? It did live right?" Prince Diam asked as he pulled back a little. Setsuna smiled then said, "Yes come and I will show you." They walked together to their rooms. Diam smiled even more when his wife showed him the twin boys lying together asleep. Diam kissed her, told her how much he missed her then greeted their other son and their daughter. Setsuna got happy and felt stupid. She couldn't believe she had been jealous. Setsuna realized that Diam had just been looking out for his younger brother.

Queen Selene finally looked back up after she heard the doors closed. She had stood there in silence wondering how her ex lover had died. Wondering if the King had killed him. She could just imagine the shock that he must have had when he first saw Serenity. Selene went to walk but stopped when she felt that her husband still had her arm. She looked at him since he still had his strong grip on her arm. "Do not worry. I did not kill the young man." King Diam said as he looked down at his wife. The two only looked at each other. Each wondering what the other was thinking. Queen Selene was silent knowing that her husband was mad. "You should not have done it." King Diam whispered. Queen Selene looked down then gasped when he pulled her close to his body after both of his hands grabbed her shoulders. Diam bent his head to her right ear and said, "Thanks to you doing what you did by giving her away……..Our son and your youngest are lovers. Have been for a long time. And you know what?…….. They will always be lovers. They will never be with anyone but each other. Our son would and will kill any man that tries to take Serenity away from him. And sweet Serenity would die of a broken heart if Endymion were to go to another." King Diam pulled back so Selene had to look at him. Queen Selene did with her eyes wide as she stood still afraid to move or to even talk.

King Diam let her shoulders go as he looked down into her eyes. "Dear Selene. I would have raised Serenity as mine. I have the other three and you are not their mother." King Diam said softly with a sad look on his face. Queen Selene looked away then ran from him. Going to her room to cry. She couldn't get the look on his face out of her mind.

King Diam sat alone in his throne room thinking. "Diam." He didn't look at his ex lover Celeste. Not until he felt her touch his left shoulder. "Go to Selene now or loss her forever. You two have come so far. She needs to know you are there still. And do not leave her side no matter what she says. Stand your ground." Celeste said with a gentle voice. Diam half smiled then stood up and walked away. Celeste smiled at her dear friend then left to go up to see her grandchildren and the other children. Knowing that Diam and Setsuna and the other couples would want to be alone.

King Diam walked into Queen Selene's room and saw her lying alone on her big bed face down. Diam sighed as he closed the door. He then walked over to her and sat down and reached over and started to rub her hair. Selene didn't move as she cried even harder. For she knew that deep in her heart that she loved him and that she was wrong. Selene couldn't believe that he was there by her.

While King Diam was warning the family about leaving Endymion and Serenity alone, they and Prince Diam finally arrived at Endymion's old rooms. Diam opened the doors and walked into the seating room then walked into the big bedroom. Endymion stopped walking and looked around noticing all of his old toys were gone. Only things in the room now were the furniture and his and Serenity's boxes.

"Where are my……my things?" Endymion asked Diam as he looked at him. Diam smiled then said, "Father gave your toys and clothes to the grandkids. After we learned about the ship, we thought you had died. You can go shopping later for better clothes. You are older now." Endymion only nodded his head. He was a little sad to see his toys were gone. They had entertained him for many hours when he was left alone in that room.

"Well I need to go and see my wife and kids. I will see you both later. Get some rest." Diam then said as he left both rooms only closing the seating room door. Endymion followed him and went and locked all of his doors. The one going to the hall from the seating room. Then the door going into his private bedroom. "We are alone now my sweets." Endymion then said as he looked at Serenity. Serenity looked at him. Endymion went and sat her on a chair then went and got a clean rag and went and cleaned her tear streak face. Serenity looked around the big room in awe. "I have forgotten that this room is so big." Endymion said as he also looked around. He stood up fully since he had gone to his knees in front of Serenity when he had wiped her face. He removed his cloak then reached and took hers off.

"Come and I will show you around." Endymion said as he took Serenity's left hand. Serenity stood up and started to follow but stopped and looked down. Endymion stopped and looked at her. He smiled and said, "That is carpet under our feet on the floor." "It is like a big rug?" Serenity asked. "Yes. Here take off your slippers." Endymion said as he took off his boots. Serenity did what he asked and her eyes went wider after her bare feet felt the softness. The two walked barefooted on the soft light green carpet.

_(OK peep's, I KNOW that they might not of had bathrooms back in the 1600's but in this story they do. But they aren't like our modern ones of today. Use your own imaginations. Ok thanks onward. EvaC) _

"That is the bathing room." Endymion said as they both looked into the room to their left. "It is so big." Serenity whispered. She was afraid to talk loud. Everything seemed to echo. "Yes I will miss bathing with you in the ocean and our pond." Endymion said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Serenity turned to face him and went to her tiptoes and kissed him on his mouth. Endymion sighed then pulled her closer and kissed her back.

Serenity relaxed finally and pulled him closer. Endymion moaned and pulled her closer to his body as he kissed to her neck. "Can I make love to you my sweet wife?" Endymion whispered as his mouth moved lower. "Yes only you." Serenity whispered holding his head. Endymion picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down lying beside her as his hands worked at taking off her clothes then his while she helped.

Endymion made love to her in the same bed he laid in as a young boy. He had never felt more alive then he did at that moment when Serenity called his name and her hold on him tightened even more. Endymion moved faster as his hold on her tighten. But as he finished he didn't call her name. He called her his wife. When Endymion looked at Serenity, she was looking at him with tears and a huge smile on her face. Endymion smiled back and kissed her deeply. Putting all of his love for her into that kiss. Letting her know that nothing would stop him from loving her any other way.

Afterwards Serenity fell asleep with a dreamy satisfied smile and holding him tight. Endymion held her and looked at her with a huge smile on his face also. He was glad she was asleep since she hadn't been sleeping. He knew she was relaxed now and wouldn't worry any more. Endymion fell asleep soon after.

They slept all day waking up in the late afternoon. Serenity was still drowsy so they only lay in the bed. "You hungry?" Endymion asked as he sat up and looked down at her. "Yes. What time is it?" Serenity asked in a soft voice. "I would say close to dinner time. It seems to be late afternoon early evening." "We have slept for a long time." "Yes my dear. You have not been sleeping. You need to rest Sere." Endymion said as he got up. Serenity only nodded her head slowly. "Where are you going?" "To see about getting us some food. Stay right there in bed." Endymion said. He then leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. Serenity closed her eyes and settled more into the pillows.

Endymion got dressed then went to the door. He left the bedroom and walked over to the other doors walking slowly through the seating room. He opened the door then stepped back when he saw his father.

King Diam smiled at him. "Hello son. Did not think you were up yet." He said as Endymion took a step back. "Just woke up. Serenity is still half asleep." Endymion answered in a soft voice. "I figured that so I have some trays coming. I figured that you two would not eat with everyone for awhile." "Yes Serenity is not ready." Endymion answered as he looked down. King Diam smiled even more then said, "You are not also." Endymion looked back at him as he nodded his head in agreement. "Do not worry. Take as long as you both need." King Diam said. Endymion smiled then went back into the room. King Diam smiled since Endymion only locked the bedroom door lock.

King Diam left and went and told the servants to only leave the trays in the seating room and to knock on the bedroom door so the two would know that the food was there. Then to leave right away. He warned the servants to only do that and then to leave the room fast. The servants nodded in understanding as they each bowed. King Diam then left and went and sent two guards to the floor to guard the door and some more to guard the stairs. He wouldn't let anyone bother the two. He knew that everyone wanted to see the two but no one got to. King Diam knew that Endymion and especially Serenity wasn't ready. And he would make sure that they had time to adjust. Not long after the King left, the servants brought the trays. They knocked on the bedroom door then left fast each remembering their King's warning. The guards closed the seating room door.

Endymion got the trays and took them to his bedroom. He went and placed them on a table then went to Serenity and put a robe on her then carried her over to the table and sat down so they both could eat. After eating he carried her back to the bed and laid her down. He then went and took the trays out and went back to the bedroom. He locked the door then got undressed and got back into the bed with Serenity.

They lay beside each other, Serenity on his right arm while Endymion wrapped his arms around her. "This room is so quiet." Serenity whispered. "Yes we could yell and no one would hear us." Endymion said as he rubbed her bareback. "No one?" "That is right. We have the whole floor to ourselves. My room is in the highest part of the palace. The others are on the lower floors and in other parts." Endymion answered. Serenity moved her head so she could look at him. Endymion pulled her so she was on top of him. Serenity looked down at him. Endymion looked back at her then suddenly moved so they were both sitting up facing each other. Serenity in his lap with both her legs wrapped around his back while he sat cross-legged. Endymion reached up and let her hair down then ran his finger through the silky strands.

"This has always been your room when you were here?" "Yes. I remember hearing my father tell how I had to be kept safe since I am the "next heir." I always had guards around. Guards watching out for me. Keeping me safe when I was not in here." Endymion said. "Did no one ever come to check on you or play with you?" Serenity asked as she rubbed his shoulders and arms.

Endymion sighed deeply. "No. Not that I remember." He said softly. Serenity looked at him. "You were all alone. I think with you being so alone that it made you act up. You were looking for attention. No not attention but love." Serenity said as she placed both of her hands on his face. She wiped a tear after it fell from his eye.

Endymion looked into her eyes then smiled. "Yes I was alone. But only until I turned twelve then you came into my life. Or I should say I floated into yours." He said. Serenity smiled and hugged him. "I was only with my family until I was nine. I was at that school for two and a half years. I have been with you every day since we met. And I am thankful. I still do not remember everything and a lot I will never know since I was kept in here alone. I do not know my family and I never will." Endymion whispered as he hugged her. "Please do not worry Endy. I am in your life and I plan on being in it for a long time." Serenity said as she then kissed him. Endymion kissed back then moved and laid her on her back.

Later that night, Endymion fell asleep in his huge bed smiling and content. Never before that moment had he wanted to sleep in that bed. But now he didn't mind for Serenity was with him. And just like her, Endymion would be with her for a long time.

The two stayed alone in Endymion's old room. No one seeing them. The servants brought food for each meal and only left the trays like King Diam had told them. No one saw Endymion or Serenity not even the guards that were posted outside of the room.

When Prince Diam and Jadeite asked if they could take their wives up to see the two one evening, King Diam said no. He looked at everyone at the dinner table and said, "None of us will go to the two. We will all see them when they are ready to see us. And not before then." Everyone at the table looked at him and nodded in understanding and agreement. Each a little upset but knowing not to go against their King.

King Diam looked across the table at the empty chair where his wife usually sat. He went to her room after dinner and told her that she needed to be there in the morning. Queen Selene looked at him then down. "My Queen. It has been six weeks. No more hiding in your rooms. Yes what you did in the past was wrong but it is over with. No one will say anything to you or I will take care of them." King Diam said. Queen Selene surprised him when she suddenly hugged him. "Yes my King." Selene whispered hoping that he would hold her. King Diam did. He even stayed with her that night just holding her close.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Pirate Princess

Prince Endymion true heir to his father King Diam's throne and lands suddenly woke up. He lay in his big bed and looked around his big room. He looked to his right and saw the space empty. "Was it a dream? Did I dream you Serenity?" Endymion asked himself as he sat up. He was all alone in the bed. Endymion got tears and covered his face with both hands. His mind really starting to believe he had dreamed meeting Serenity and the crew of fun loving pirates. Endymion got up and reached for a robe. He then slowly walked out the open doorway to a balcony. Endymion walked to the rail and looked down to the gardens. In the distance snow covered mountain peaks could be seen.

Endymion sighed deeply and wiped the tears away. "Oh but what a wonderful dream it had been." He whispered to himself. Endymion turned around thinking about what he would do that day. He stopped and stared down shocked. "It was no dream!" He exclaimed as he spotted Serenity on the ground curled up in a ball. "Serenity!" Endymion just about yelled as he went down to her fast. He pulled her into his arms as new tears formed in his eyes. He was so happy that he hadn't dreamed her. She was real. Serenity grabbed onto him and held him tight. Endymion didn't notice how scared she was since he was so happy that he wasn't alone like he thought. That was the first time he had woken up and she wasn't in his arms since they had been there in his room.

"Oh Sere I thought I had dreamed you. I really started to believe that I was all alone again. Oh what a nightmare. I never want to be alone again." Endymion said as he sat back and held Serenity on his lap. Serenity stayed silent and only held him. Endymion sighed then went to move her head back but she wouldn't move. "Serenity what is wrong?" Endymion asked after he realized that she was scared. Serenity stayed silent as tears started to form in her eyes again. "Sere my sweetness please talk to me. I wish to help." Endymion said as he tried to move her head again. This time Serenity moved her head and looked into his beautiful eyes.

Endymion was surprised as he reached and wiped her tears. He frowned and went to adjust himself but stopped moving when her grip on him tightened. Endymion realized she was scared.

"Were be the ground Endy?" Serenity asked looking at him for answers. Endymion looked around then toward the railing. He realized that she must have looked and had gotten scared when she couldn't see the ground below. Endymion had forgotten how high his rooms were. He had also forgotten that Serenity had never been so high up. Not after her fall. She had told him how scared she had been after she had taken that fall that hurt her so she couldn't have children. The highest she had ever been was on the mountaintop on the island. But Serenity was okay with that since they were on the ground. Endymion's rooms were even higher then the ship mast was.

"Sere we are very high up in a tower here in the palace. If you had seen it from the ground……" Endymion started to say but stopped. He suddenly smiled then held her as he stood up. "Come my love it is time to leave this room. I will take you down to the gardens." Endymion said as he walked to the bed to sit her down. They let each other go then went and got dressed.

"Endy are we far from the sea?" Serenity asked while she put her slippers on. Endymion started to shake his head while he smiled. He walked to her and then picked her up and then walked over to another closed door. "Hold me close my love." Endymion said as he opened the door then slowly walked out onto another balcony that over looked the sea and sky and nothing else. Serenity gasped out in surprised while she held his neck as Endymion walked to the railing. Endymion held her close as they both looked out at the sea far below and off in the distance. "One day soon I will take you down to the beach." Endymion said as he smiled. Serenity smiled and kissed his cheek. "I use to sit out here and just stare at the sea." Endymion said in a very soft voice. Serenity laid her head on his shoulder as she continued to smile. "I understand. I use to look at the water as I sat at the front of Papa's….." Serenity whispered but stopped. Endymion just pulled her closer.

They stood out there for another fifteen minutes then went back into the room. "We will shock everyone and join them for the morning meal. Then I will take you out to the gardens." Endymion said as he adjusted Serenity's cape on her shoulders. He placed his left hand on her chin to hold her head up to look at him and said, "Please know that they will all stare at you and even me. But do not worry. I will place you near Father or Diam and I will be on your other side. And do not think you need to look at anyone else or talk to them. Because you do not have to." Serenity nodded her head in understanding. "I trust you Endy. I know you won't let anyone hurt me my husband." Serenity said. Endymion gave her a kiss then took her hand. They walked out together finally leaving the room after six weeks.

Endymion at first could not remember where the dinning hall was. But after they heard the others all talking. Endymion led Serenity toward the noise. They both stopped together and looked into the room. Both never knew that Queen Selene stood behind them and looked at them both. She walked away fast going back to her rooms. Selene wasn't in the mood for the others to say something. She also knew that everyone would be looking at Serenity. Selene wondered what Diam would say but figured she would deal with him later. She knew he would probably forgive her since he would be happy that Endymion had finally left his room.

Endymion held Serenity's hand tight and said very softly, "The woman next to father on his right in Celeste. She is Diam's and my sister's mother. Next to her the woman with almost black/red hair is my oldest sister Beryl. Then you know Jadeite and next to him is his wife Rei my other sister and Diam's twin. Then our cousin Ami and I guess that man is her husband. Yes Zoisite is his name. He and Jadeite are brothers. The two next to him I do not remember. Across from Celeste is Diam of course and the woman next to him is Setsuna. She is his wife. They were always together when I was younger. The couple next to her is my other cousin Nephrite, yes Ami's brother and I think his wife's name is Makoto. Oh yes, that guy by Zoisite is Kunzite. He is Setsuna and Makoto's brother. His wife is Minako. They all were always together. All good friends. If I remember right next to Jadeite, Nephrite was Diam's other best friend."

"Were you not friends with any of them?" Serenity whispered as she looked at Endymion. Endymion looked at her with a sad look on his face. "No. I had no friends. I am or I was the youngest. Beryl, Diam, Rei, Jadeite……well almost all of them are eight to ten years older then me." He paused then gave a half laugh and then said, "I was the baby." Serenity looked at him and realized that Endymion had really been alone when he was younger. She went and hugged him close and whispered, "I would have been your friend. We would have been very close. Best friends like now." Endymion hugged her back and then smiled. He knew deep in his heart that they would have been close if they had grown up together there in the palace. They were so close in age and had so many things in common.

Endymion got a wicked little grin on his face as he thought that even if they had grown up together there in the palace, he would have still been with only her. Knowing his family like he thought, Endymion knew that the others would have left the two of them alone. Endymion was suddenly glad that Serenity hadn't been raised around the others. She was too sweet and nice to be corrupted by them. Endymion knew that he would keep the others away from Serenity so she wouldn't be turned to be like them.

"Soon my sweet wife I will get you away from everyone." Endymion whispered. Serenity moved and kissed his cheek. Endymion let her go then took her arm onto his and lead her to the others. Everyone stopped talking and eating and looked at the two. The King smiled big and stood up fast. "Move Diam. All of you move down two spaces." King Diam said as he waved some servants over to bring more chairs and two plates. After the others by Diam moved down and settled on their seats, Endymion led Serenity over to his father and held her chair placing her next to the King. Endymion trusted his father.

Everyone looked at the two. Serenity sat very still afraid to move not until Endymion did. After he picked up his fork Serenity did the same. The King was the first to start eating again followed by Prince Diam and Jadeite. Soon after everyone else started to eat again. Every one of them except Diam and Jadeite would glance at the two. King Diam turned a little to talk to Endymion and Serenity. But only the two could hear her voice.

"I believe son that I will take both of you shopping later." King Diam said with a smile after awhile. Saying it a little loud. "Oh Father shopping sounds fun." Rei said thinking along with the others that they would get to go. "But Father, Endymion had said that Serenity had never been." Prince Diam said. King Diam smiled and said, "Well there is a first time for everything. But only we three will be going. It will be hard enough on Serenity and even Endymion. I do not want everyone in our way. Rei you and the others may go shopping later." The others each got silent while Rei nodded her head in understanding.

"If we are going, I would like to go after we eat. I want to show Serenity the yards today." Endymion said softly. "Very well." King Diam said as he looked at Endymion then back at the others. "If you are all done then leave. Endymion and Serenity do not need you all staring at them as they eat. They both chew their food the same way as all of us." He then said. Everyone but Prince Diam looked down. He smiled. "Come wife let us go check on the children." He said as he stood up then helped Setsuna up. Everyone else got up and left slowly.

The last one out was Beryl. She looked back into the room and glared at Endymion. "Damn it. With Endymion back it will mess up my plans." She said to herself. "I will be Queen. No one will stop me." Beryl then said as she turned and walked away fast.

King Diam sat with Serenity and Endymion while they ate. The three then left out together going out the front doors after Endymion covered Serenity's head with her hood. Right before they got to the carriage Endymion pointed to the palace for Serenity. "See the highest window? That is part of our room." He whispered to her. Serenity looked down fast after looking up. Endymion took her to the carriage. They both got into the open carriage followed by the King. "We are taking this carriage so you both can see the lands." King Diam said as he sat down across from the two. As they rode along King Diam point out different things. When he pointed to the sea he smiled after Serenity's eyes lit up.

They arrived in one of the villages that King Diam really liked and the carriage stopped. King Diam got down first then Endymion did. He helped Serenity then held her arm as they followed the King into a clothing store. The older coupled greeted the three as they both bowed and smiled big. "We welcome you our wonderful King." The older man said. "Thank you Mr. Jenks. I do believe you two might remember my youngest Endymion." King Diam said as he patted Mr. Jenks lightly on the back. "Yes! Yes. Such a fine boy. Oh my he has grown up so handsome." Mrs. Jenks said as she smiled. Endymion only looked down. Serenity could tell that he didn't remember the older couple. "And this young lady is Princess Serenity." King Diam said as he looked at her. "Welcome Princess Serenity." The older couple said at the same time as they both bowed slightly. Serenity blushed as she half smiled.

"We are here to get them both their new clothes." King Diam said knowing that the two wouldn't want to be there long. "Yes! Yes. My King! The mister and I have been working hard on them already just like you asked." Mrs. Jenks said as she walked behind a counter and brought out some new clothes for both Endymion and Serenity. "Yes we are done." Mr. Jenks said as Endymion and Serenity both admired the fine cloth. "Please please try them on." Mrs. Jenks said as she started to lead Serenity to another room. "Excuse me but I will help her." Endymion said as he took Serenity's hand. Mrs. Jenks bowed and walked away. She and her husband showed King Diam all of the clothes.

King Diam smiled and had some of the guards carry the boxes to the waiting carriages. There had been another following theirs so the items could arrive back at the palace. King Diam smiled after he noticed Endymion and then Serenity both walk out in their new clothes.

Endymion lead Serenity over to some mirrors and she gasped after she saw herself. "Now you really are a princess. My pirate princess and only mine." Endymion whispered making Serenity smile at him. "You are so handsome." Serenity whispered making Endymion blush. He then took her hand and they walked beside each other back to the King. They all told Mr. and Mrs. Jenks thanks and left out.

King Diam led them to some other shops and let the two pick out everything that they wanted. He had even picked out a few things.

After shopping they went back to the palace. Endymion took Serenity back to the dinning hall so they could eat the lunch meal with the others. Again everyone was silent and watched the two. King Diam surprised his Queen after she saw him smiling at her from across the table. She half smiled and was thankful he was happy. She had been right, King Diam was very happy that the two had left their room.

Endymion and Serenity ate fast then left even faster. He took her back to their room so they could look at their new things. Endymion surprised Serenity after he showed her the matching rings he had gotten. They each placed the rings on their fingers. After putting their things away and new clothes away they took a nap.

When he woke up and felt Serenity beside him, Endymion only smiled and pulled her closer. He smiled even more knowing he wasn't alone. After dinner he took her out to the gardens. They both never noticed Beryl watching them as she hide behind some trees and bushes.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Pirate Princess

Beryl stood hiding and watched Endymion show Serenity the different plants and flowers that were near them. Beryl suddenly smiled by the innocent simple questions that Serenity asked. Beryl liked how innocent Serenity seemed. It was refreshing to her. She never did like how her sister and the other women acted. Acting like they knew everything.

The three of them all looked when Prince Diam with Setsuna on his left arm walked over to Endymion and Serenity. "Endymion you remember my wife Setsuna?" Diam asked as he smiled at the two. Endymion only nodded his head then looked at Serenity. "Serenity this is Setsuna." Endymion said as he took Serenity's hand. Serenity looked at him then over at Setsuna. Serenity looked down fast hopping that Setsuna wouldn't make the comment about her looks. Diam and Setsuna both smiled while Endymion glanced at Setsuna again. He then looked at Serenity. He pulled her closer to him. "She is a quiet one." Setsuna said as she smiled. "Yes Serenity is. It is a nice change." Diam said as he even smiled.

"Hey Diam how come you did not get us. I told you to get me, I mean us." Jadeite said as he walked over fast to the four with his wife on his right arm. "Serenity that is Rei." Endymion suddenly said. Serenity looked at Rei who smiled at her while the other three looked at Endymion. They each noticed the strong grip that he had on Serenity. It looked to them that Endymion was afraid that someone would take Serenity.

"Welcome Serenity…..My you do look like your mother, except your eyes." Rei said as she smiled even more. Endymion glared at Rei while Serenity looked back down fast. "Rei!" Diam said fast. Jadeite looked down embarrassed by what Rei had said. "What! Do not tell me that you all did not think it also. I just said it." Rei said as she looked at Diam then at the others. "Honey. Rei is right Please do not get on her case. It is not her fault that Serenity looks like the Queen. It is not like the Queen is ugly." Setsuna said in a gentle voice. Diam looked at her then glanced at Endymion. He knew he would need to change the subject.

"Where are the others?" Diam asked as he looked at Jadeite. "The King said that only we four could visit with the two." Jadeite said. "Yes Father said that the others could later. But I do not know why they can not now. Endymion knows us." Rei said as she looked at Endymion then back at Serenity. Rei didn't believe that Endymion had forgotten them all. She like Diam had a hard time believing that someone could forget everything.

"Anyway, Serenity needs to get use to us. We are her family also. Endymion should not keep Serenity away from us. She needs to be around us women. It is not good for Serenity to be alone with just… him." Rei said as she glanced at Endymion as she thought of ways to get Serenity away from him. "Not Beryl." Setsuna suddenly said while Rei looked at her and agreed.

Serenity stood still and wondered about Rei and Setsuna. She couldn't understand the two women. Diam and Jadeite she could understand she was use to men. But Serenity did notice that Jadeite did act different with Rei around him.

"Beryl is the oldest?" Serenity asked as she looked at Endymion. Endymion looked at her fast then nodded his head yes. "Yes she is our older sister." Diam said. Serenity looked at him then back at Endymion. "She will be the Queen then?" Serenity asked innocently. Before Endymion could answer they heard Rei laugh. "Ha. No not Beryl!" Rei said as she and even Jadeite both laughed while Setsuna smiled even more. Beryl glared at them from her hiding place.

"But why not? She is the first born right?" Serenity asked not looking at anyone. Endymion looked at her. He understood what she was saying. He also always believed that Beryl should get to be Queen after the King died. "Oh no Beryl is a woman. Only men get to be in charge." Setsuna said. "Yes. No woman will ever be in charge." Jadeite said. Diam stood there silent. He suddenly hoped that the others wouldn't say anything to Endymion. Diam knew that Endymion didn't know that their Father was giving the Kingdom to him. Or he still hoped that the man was. Diam knew that their Father was wanting to talk to Endymion and hadn't yet.

"I am very glad that Beryl will not be in charge. Can you imagine how it will be." Setsuna said. Rei and Jadeite both agreed with her. The three talked to each other about Beryl. None was saying anything nice.

Endymion and Serenity both suddenly looked at each other. Endymion suddenly wondered why he was still standing there with the others. He was upset with them and could tell that Serenity was getting upset. Endymion reminded himself that he wouldn't let anyone including family hurt or harm Serenity in any way.

"Excuse us." Endymion suddenly said as he walked away fast with Serenity. No he wouldn't let them say anything to Serenity again that would upset her and he wasn't that young little boy anymore. He didn't have to stand there and listen to them. They would never say or try to make him feel useless again. He was a young man now and the true heir. Endymion didn't want the throne or the Kingdom but the others didn't know that. And Endymion would make them believe it just to make them leave him and Serenity alone.

Endymion stopped when he came to some trees far from the four. He and Serenity looked at each other. "I am sorry about them." Endymion said softly. "It is not your fault Endy." Serenity said as she hugged him. Endymion wrapped his arms around her body to hold her close to him. "Those two are not very nice. And Jadeite acts different when he was near Rei." Serenity said after a few minutes. Endymion pulled back a little and looked down at her. "Yes I agree it is true." Endymion said. They both looked to the sun as it started to go down for the night.

"I….Beryl should be Queen. It is not fair." Serenity suddenly said. "Yes. I always thought that Beryl should be in charge next. It should go to the first born. Weather male or female." Endymion said as Serenity reached and moved some hair out of his eyes.

"Setsuna said that men were in charge. Does that mean Diam will be King then?" Serenity asked. "He is the oldest son. But I am the true heir. My father is King and mother is Queen." Endymion said softly. "Do you want to be King?' Serenity asked in a soft voice almost a whisper. Endymion smiled at her as his hands slowly moved on her back. He suddenly reached and gave her some flowers. "I do not want the land or the Kingdom. I only want you, my sweet Serenity. I do not need the world. All I need and want is for you to love me." Endymion said. Serenity blushed and looked down at the flowers that he had just given to her. Endymion turned her head up then kissed her as he pulled her body even closer to his. They both never noticed Beryl as she smiled at them. She had followed them after they had left the other four.

"Good. He is out of my way. That leaves only Diam and Rei. But no problems. I can take care of them. I did those two bastards that I called husband." Beryl said as an evil smile crossed her face. "All these years and they still have not found their bodies." Beryl whispered as she walked away happy with herself. Beryl forgot that there was one person who knew the truth of what she had done. But he was still gone Beryl believed.

"Come on Serenity let us go back in side. Tomorrow if the weather is nice we will go to the beach." Endymion said as he started to walk toward the palace with Serenity holding his hand. Serenity smiled as she let him lead her in.

During dinner Serenity again sat silent and only ate. She looked up at one time and saw the other women all looking at her. They would then whisper to each other. Before Serenity looked down fast. She and Beryl made eye contact at one time. Beryl gave her a soft smile. She didn't talk to anyone. Serenity half smiled and looked back at her plate. She never once looked at Queen Selene but Selene looked at Serenity but didn't show it.

Again Endymion took Serenity away fast after they finished eating. Beryl and even Queen Selene left out fast. Rei and the other women got to complaining to King Diam about how they wanted to spend time with Serenity. King Diam only smiled at them. He told them to give the two time. The women didn't say anything. Not until he left the room then they got to complaining again with each other. They got silent after Rei started talking and telling them that she had a plan.

The next day Endymion kept his promise and took Serenity down to the beach. But they didn't stay for very long. Serenity and even Endymion didn't like all the guards around and people had started to show up to look and stare at the two. Endymion and Serenity went back to the palace fast.

After they arrived, Rei, Ami and Makoto walked to them fast. They each told Endymion that the King wanted to see him and only him now. Endymion looked at Serenity. "Go on Endymion. Serenity will be okay. We will keep her with us in the drawing room." Rei said as she took Endymion by the arm while Ami and Makoto led Serenity to the room. "Go on Endymion. We are her family also. You can trust us." Rei said as she gave a light shove on his back. "I will be right back." Endymion said to Serenity in a language only she knew. Serenity just looked down. She looked up when she heard some kids each laugh and playing in a corner.

"Here Serenity have a seat right here." Rei said as she went to Serenity and led her to an empty spot by Minako taking her fast. Minako held her newest baby in her arms and smiled. Serenity looked at the baby in awe. She had never seen one before. The others all noticed the surprised look on her face.

Beryl stopped walking when she saw Serenity in the drawing room with the other women. She looked but didn't see Endymion.

"Here Serenity hold him." Minako suddenly said as she went and placed the baby in Serenity's arms. Serenity looked at her fast as a scared looked crossed her eyes. Serenity sat very still. "Minako get your baby off of her now. Serenity doesn't want to hold him." Beryl said as she started walking into the room fast. "Sure she does Beryl. All women want to hold babies." Ami said as she sat down by Rei. "Yes all women want to have children." Minako said just sitting there and still smiling. "Not Beryl." Makoto said as she smiled also.

"Move the baby Minako NOW!" Beryl screamed as she ran to Serenity and caught the baby before he fell to the ground. Serenity sat very still and silent. "What the! Give me my baby! What is wrong with you?" Minako said as she took her baby from Beryl then looked at Serenity. All of them looked at Serenity also.

Serenity suddenly screamed which made the kids all scream and some start to cry. "Serenity!" Endymion yelled as he ran in and over to her. He picked Serenity up and ran out fast as the other men looked at him then at their wives. Serenity still screaming as Endymion ran out. The women calmed the children down then got to complaining about Serenity upsetting them.

"Rei, why did you lie and tell Endymion that Father wanted him?" Diam asked as he glared at her. "You should not have separated them." He said softly. "Diam it was not only her fault. We all wanted to visit with Serenity without Endymion on her side. That boy will not leave her side at all." Setsuna said as the other three women agreed with her. Diam only shook his head and looked away.

"Serenity almost dropped my baby." Minako said holding the boy closer to her. "I told you to move him off of her. Did you not notice the scared look on Serenity's face." Beryl said as she made a fist. Everyone looked at her then to the doorway.

"DAMN IT! WHO MADE SERENITY CRY AND ENDYMION LOCK BOTH OF THE DOORS TO HIS ROOM!" King Diam yelled out as he looked at them all. All of the women but Beryl looked down. "I told them not to." Beryl said as she looked at her father. "Shut up Beryl! You did not even know what we were doing." Rei said to her as she glared at her sister. "At least I did not trick her away from the only person she trust and put a little brat in her arms!" Beryl said as she glared back. "Hey my baby is not a brat!" Minako said as she joined the two's argument. "SHUT UP!" King Diam yelled out making everyone even the kids look at him as they each got silent.

"Sit down all of you now!" King Diam said as he glared. Everyone sat down fast and looked and watched while he started to pace back and forth. "From this moment on none of you except Diam will go near them. No one unless Endymion wants you near." He said then paused and looked at Jadeite and Rei. Rei looked down. "I know you were in on it also Jadeite." The King said as he looked at his son-in-law. Jadeite looked down ashamed. "You are all to keep the kids away from Serenity. I know you all believe that she might enjoy them but she is not like you women. Serenity has never been near any children until now. She can not have any children and she does not want any at all. Keep them away." King Diam said. He stopped walking then said as he glared again at them all, "You are all to stay away from them once I get them out of their room again. I told you all to leave them alone. If I have to warn any of you again you will each regret it." King Diam looked at each of them again then left out of the room fast leaving the others to look at each other. The guilty ones each looked down in shame.

"I told you, kids are brats." Beryl said as she smiled. "No they are not. Only you were." Diam said as he and Beryl looked at each other. Beryl glared at him. "Endymion was also." Beryl said. "Not anymore he is not. He only acted up because of you. I still think you talked him into doing those things years ago." Setsuna said as she walked to Diam as she looked at Beryl. Beryl got mad then left out of the room. Diam turned towards Setsuna and hugged her.

"You just wait Setsuna. Soon you will be a widow." Beryl said to herself as she stormed to her room.

Endymion placed Serenity down on the bed very gently. "Oh Endy I am sorry I did not mean to scream…." "No Sere. It was not your fault. Do not worry about them. You are not in the wrong." Endymion told her as he sat by her. He pulled her onto his lap. They sat and held each other.

It took three weeks before the two left the room again. And when they did Endymion wouldn't let any of them but the King near them. If Prince Diam went near them alone Endymion would let him talk to them but not for long. The two never noticed Queen Selene, as she would look at them both. She noticed that Serenity still wore the locket. Selene wanted to talk to Serenity and Endymion but she didn't. If they were in a room, Selene would stay silent and slowly leave when she could.

One day many weeks later the others all got a surprise when Beryl went up to them and Endymion allowed her to visit with him and Serenity. The others including the King and Queen got a shock when Endymion took Beryl with him and Serenity to the nearest village one day to shop. Beryl got happy and couldn't wait to rub it in the others faces. She was able to get Serenity to talk to her.

While the three walked among the vendors and looked at the different items, they never noticed a man watching them. If Beryl had seen him she would have been shocked. For she knew him very well. It was her third husband. The husband who knew the truth of what she had done to her other husbands was back in the area. He was back for one thing now, Serenity. He had seen her on the beach that one day and wanted her.

He glanced at Beryl and looked at her with hatred. He had wanted her in the beginning when she told him that she would be queen. But he left her soon after he found out that she would never be queen. He had wanted the kingdom only and had made Beryl believe that he had wanted her. He knew she loved him and he would use that love and the knowledge of what she had done to her first two husbands against her. He would use Beryl to help him get Serenity. And it worked.

The man went to Beryl one night and made her believe he wanted her back. He made her promise to not tell anyone he was in the area. He lied and told her that he knew Serenity. He talked Beryl into bringing Serenity alone to him so he could give Serenity something. He then told her that he would take just Beryl and they would leave the area together.

Beryl being happy and in loved again, got Serenity to go with her one night while Endymion and the King finally talked alone about the kingdom. Endymion trusted Beryl since Serenity seemed to like her.

After their talk Endymion left the King shocked and went to his rooms. When he couldn't find Serenity he went looking. King Diam and the others all noticed him looking around. "Son what is wrong?" King Diam asked as he walked to Endymion. "I can not find Serenity. Where is she?" Endymion said fast as he looked around. The others all noticed how upset and even scared he was getting. "Has anyone seen Serenity?" King Diam asked the others as they all looked at him. They each shook their heads no.

"FIND. MY. WIFE. NOW!" Endymion said slowly then yelled. Everyone looked at him shock on all their faces. All but King Diam was shocked. Everyone knew the two were close. But never believed that close. "Your wife!….You are married……to Serenity?" Queen Selene asked as she looked at her son. Endymion gave a worried smiled then said, "Yes. Since I was seventeen." He looked away. Happy that they were all shocked but worried. Everyone just continued to look at him. King Diam placed his hand on Endymion's left arm. He started to turn to his head guard but stopped when he saw Beryl then Serenity. "Endymion." "Endy." Beryl then Serenity could both be heard saying as they walked back into the palace.

Endymion ran to Serenity with a huge smile on his face. He picked Serenity up and walked away from the others fast going up to their room. Everyone just stood there watching as Endymion walked up the stairs. Serenity told him about Beryl's husband and what had happened as she held him tight. Only Endymion could understand her since she spoke in another language and was talking softly.

Beryl and Serenity had shown up where her husband was. He smiled and Serenity frowned as she told Beryl that she did not know the man at all. She had never seen him. Beryl suddenly realized that he used her. When she went and confronted him, he slapped her and said that he did use her and only wants Serenity. He started to walk away from Beryl as he told her that she needed to leave or he would tell everyone about her first two husbands and what she did to them.

With his back to Beryl he never saw her take the gun that she saw and shot him in his back. Beryl walked to him and said, "No one will know. I will not let you take Serenity away from Endymion. Not when I am so close to having what I want." She shot him again.

Serenity looked up at Beryl then went and hugged her. "You saved me. Thank you Beryl." Serenity said. Beryl only smiled and hugged her back. She then took Serenity by the hand and they walked outside then back to the palace.

As Endymion carried Serenity away Beryl was the only one who was smiling. But the smile went away when she saw Diam as he walked by with Setsuna. "You are next." Beryl said to herself. Never knowing that her mother Celeste heard her and saw the look of hate on Beryl's face.

To be continued.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are only two more to go then I will end this story. EvaC_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Pirate Princess

_This chapter is more about King Diam and Queen Selene. I hope you all enjoy. EvaC_

Serenity stood there in the little shop and half-smiled at Rei as she held up some red silk for Serenity to look at. Serenity sighed and wondered to herself how anyone could enjoy shopping. Serenity found it boring and very tiring. She wished Endymion would show back up soon to take her away. Endymion had gone across the street with his brother and the other guys to the blacksmith.

The guys had left all of the women at the cloth shop telling them they would be back. Serenity wished she could have gone with the guys. Endymion wished it also but the guys took him away before he could get Serenity after her back was turned. Setsuna had taken her to show her something. Endymion and Serenity had heard the others talking about how the two needed more time apart. But they did not want it. Both of them were tired of everyone trying to be in their business. They both also knew that the others were hoping that Serenity would get closer to the woman. But she still didn't feel comfortable with any of the women.

Serenity looked at Rei and then at Setsuna and the other women. She sighed again wishing they would hurry up as she slowly made her way to the door. She left the shop after the others started to look at some other silk and talk amongst themselves. Serenity stepped outside to get some fresh air. Serenity never liked being in the stuffy buildings feeling the walls close in on her.

Serenity suddenly pulled her cape around her body as a cold breeze blew. She didn't like the cold air that blew. That land was cold and Serenity still did not understand the seasons very well. Serenity could remember the first time she saw snow. She ended up passing out into Endymion arms since her mind couldn't comprehend what snow was. That winter she stayed in their room by the fire in Endymion's arms. Even Endymion didn't like the cold. He told her how the only good thing about the cold was that they got to warm each other up.

Serenity stepped out of the way of some people walking by her. She was glad that she had her hood on. She still didn't like people staring at her and talking about her like she wasn't there. Each telling how she looked like the Queen but was prettier. Serenity wouldn't know. She still wouldn't look at the Queen. And Queen Selene had never once in all the time that Serenity and Endymion had been there gone to Serenity or even Endymion alone.

But Selene watched Serenity. She watched her daughter and wondered how she had been raised. Selene wanted to go to Serenity and ask about her father and her childhood. She wanted to ask Serenity if she was truly happy. But she didn't. Selene knew Serenity wouldn't talk to her. Endymion wouldn't even really talk to her. But Selene didn't blame him. She had been so mean and hateful to him when he was younger. But she knew that Endymion did care for her even if he never said it. Selene could remember one time when Endymion went off on some men who had dared to say something mean about her. He had even demanded that his father send the men away and the King did. Selene could tell by her son's actions that he cared. He would talk to her a little more then the other women around. Endymion only talked to Serenity at all times. The others he ignored most of the time.

Queen Selene knew that very soon Endymion would leave the area with Serenity. She knew he was looking for a ship of his own. Selene would smile and get a tear as she remembered how her young lover had talked about getting his own ship.

Serenity looked up suddenly and to her right across the street from her. She had the feeling that someone was watching her. She knew it wasn't Endymion and she knew it wasn't a stranger. Serenity's eyes went wide when she spotted Mr. Lee and about five of the men from her father's crew across the street and to her left. Mr. Lee had a huge smile on his face along with the other men. Mr. Lee was looking straight at her and no where else.

Mr. Lee watched Serenity while the other guys each looked around watching. "Mr. Lee." Serenity said out loud to herself while the hood covering her head fell back and off her head. She suddenly ran across the street and into Mr. Lee's arms. He picked her up so her legs dangled and hugged her tight. Serenity never knew that Setsuna and Rei and the other three all looked and watched her.

Each one of the women went wide-eyed and their mouths dropped even wider. They all looked at Endymion who was smiling big as he walked away from the guys fast. He was almost running across the street. The guys all got a shock along with the women when Endymion was hugged by all of the guys that Serenity was near.

When Endymion took Serenity's hand and the two followed the men, the others started to walk toward them. But Prince Diam told them all to stop. They all did and looked at their future King. He smiled at them then said, "We will go home now. Endymion and Serenity will be just fine." "But husband didn't you see how those men were dressed? They were….they are Pirates!" Setsuna said as she looked at him with her eyes wide. Prince Diam smiled even more and said, "Those two are very safe. Safer then even with our guards. Those men were members of Serenity's father's crew." Everyone looked toward where Endymion and Serenity had been at but the spot was clear. The two and the men were no where to be seen. Prince Diam led the family to the waiting carriages.

When they arrived at the palace Prince Diam went alone and informed his father about what had happened and where the two were. King Diam smiled and said okay. But after his oldest son left his office, King Diam frowned and got sad. For he knew that now for sure his youngest son, his true heir would leave. King Diam knew that Endymion was looking for a ship. He knew that Serenity wasn't happy and Endymion would do all that he could to make the woman he loved, the woman that Endymion said was his wife since he was seventeen and she was fifteen, was happy. Even Endymion wasn't happy and it showed.

King Diam looked toward the windows and remembered how sometime ago Endymion had told him and the other family members that the two were married. That day Endymion couldn't find Serenity for those few hours.

Endymion had informed King Diam that day that he did not want to be King. He told his father to give the Kingdom to Prince Diam. Saying the same thing again in front of everyone one-night months later so everyone knew also. Endymion told everyone that Prince Diam would make a better king because Endymion did not care about the people or the land. He only cared for one person he said. He then smiled at Serenity. Endymion went to her and took her hand and said out loud that soon he would be leaving the area with his wife. Endymion then left out of the room with Serenity in tow.

Yes King Diam knew that he would lose his youngest son again. And again he couldn't do anything about it. He sighed and closed his eyes. So much had happened since he arrived home with his youngest and Serenity. He and the family had gotten two lost members back in the family but they had lost his past lover Celeste and his and hers oldest child.

Beryl had started to go even crazier after Endymion arrived home. Beryl wanted to be queen and would do anything she could to be the next queen in charge of the kingdom. After her last husband had tried to take Serenity and Beryl shot him dead, she snapped a few days later and tried to kill Prince Diam. Everyone found out about all of her husbands and King Diam and even some of the others tried to talk to her. But Beryl wouldn't talk. Not even to Serenity and she was Beryl's favorite. She would just sit and look out her windows acting like she couldn't hear them. But she did. She heard everything.

When Beryl heard King Diam and Celeste talking one day about sending her away for her own safety, Beryl went to find Prince Diam. She knew that Endymion didn't want the kingdom and was going to leave with Serenity. So that just left Diam in her way. Beryl had also liked Serenity and didn't want to see her hurt if something had happened to Endymion. Serenity had been the only one besides Endymion who had treated Beryl with any respect and shown that they did care for her. Beryl was going kill Diam first then make her way to Rei. She had looked for Rei but she had been out with Jadeite and a few others that day. Beryl figured that if she got the two out of her way then King Diam wouldn't send her away and she would be the next queen.

When she saw Diam, Beryl screamed out that she should be the queen since she was the oldest and went and shot at Diam. But Setsuna got in the way. But the two were not hit. No King Diam's past lover, his oldest three children's mother Celeste had gotten in the way and took the bullet. Queen Selene who had been by Celeste caught her and held her as she died. Beryl who had gone into shock turned the gun on herself and died instantly.

King Diam and the others all ran into the room. Endymion took Serenity to their room so they wouldn't have to deal with it. He also didn't want Serenity to see the blood and remember the time her father was shot and died. That was still too fresh in both of their minds.

"Our son will be leaving soon. I believe very soon. Maybe this week." King Diam who had been remembering looked up toward the doorway when he heard his wife. He looked down fast. "Yes I know. I was just told that some men that he and Serenity know are around." King Diam said softly not looking at her. Queen Selene sighed and looked down. She stood there thinking about her husband and what she was thinking about doing.

Queen Selene was thinking about leaving her husband. After so many years together, she thought about leaving him and everything she had there. Selene for once was thinking of leaving with her children. She wanted to know what it had been like for Serenity. What it could have been like for her if only she would have gone with…….him.

But first she had to know something from her King, her husband Diam. Ever since his lover had died King Diam had been going to Selene at night. Every night now. Before he would go to her maybe four or five nights a week. He didn't demand anything now and he never talked. He would just get into her bed with her and hold her in his arms. In the morning after Selene woke, Diam would be gone. And then during the day he wouldn't talk to her about anything. If he saw her in a room alone he would turn away and leave out fast. Even now he wouldn't look at her.

Selene sighed and decided that it was now or never. "Diam." She said his first name making him look at her fast. She had never addressed him by his first name. It was always My Lord, or My King. Diam was surprised and it showed on his face. "Y….Yes?" He said softly. Selene sighed and walked to his desk and stood on the left side making him for once look up at her. "I need to know something before I……. I need to ask…." Selene started to say but looked down and got silent.

Diam sat in silence wondering what was wrong. He was a little embarrassed thinking about how he had to lay with her at night since he would have nightmares and he couldn't sleep alone. He never could sleep alone. That's why when his lover had been gone in the past Diam would go to his wife. He would never admit it to anyone but he hated the nighttime. He always had.

"Do you love me? Did you ever love me?" Selene asked him really fast catching them both off guard. Diam looked at her his eyes wide but he stayed silent. Selene blushed and went to turn away and walk from him but Diam grabbed her right hand and held it tight. Selene looked back at him as Diam slowly stood up. King and Queen stood in silence just looking at each other.

"I have……I have always been in love with you Selene. I know it's hard for you to understand since I never said it and by my actions. And I know you don't believe me but it is true." King Diam said slowly and softly as he looked into his wife's brown eyes. Queen Selene blinked her eyes a few times and followed him as he led her to a closed door. He opened the door to reveal a closet filled with gift-wrapped boxes in different sizes. There was barely any room to add any more.

"All these years together…… I never could tell you how I felt. I will not lie and say I did not love Celeste because I did. She was my childhood sweetheart and the mother of my oldest three. But over the years I have come to love you deeply even more then Celeste. These gifts I would buy for only you over the years. Little things that made me think of you. But I was not man enough to give them to you. I felt that you hated me for having a lover and three children already when we first met. And for not wanting to marry you at the time…..I did not want you hurt Selene. I thought that if you married me you would be missing out. You had just turned eighteen…… so young…. And you were forced to marry me by your parents and mine. You were forced to live in a strange land and place you've never been to. I am six years older then you and I believed we had nothing in common. But over the years I learned that I have more in common with you then I ever did with Celeste or anyone for that matter." King Diam said as he let Selene's hand go.

Selene who had looked at the boxes the whole time that Diam talked finally looked at him. Diam smiled as he reached and wiped her eyes. He knew that once again she had real tears falling. "Oh…Oh….Oh Diam!" Selene said as she suddenly hugged him tight and started to cry. Diam smiled and hugged her back holding her close to his body. He loved hearing her say his name. He sighed deeply knowing that Selene wouldn't leave him now. Diam knew that she had been thinking about leaving him with their son. After all those years of observing her, Diam knew everything about his wife.

He could remember when he thought Selene had been shot. Diam's heart had stopped believing his wife had been hit. Diam had ran to the two and grabbed Selene to check her over. She had gone into shock. He was the one who carried her out and to her rooms. That night he went to her and stayed awake and watched her sleep. Diam had been hurt and sad that Celeste had died but he was glad that Selene was okay.

For Diam was deeply in love with Selene and only he and his lover had known. Celeste and Diam had started to pull apart over the years. They considered each other just a good friend. Celeste had told Diam that she was bored with him soon after they thought Endymion had died. Right after that Diam had stopped going to her for sex. He would quietly go into Selene's room to lay with her after she went to sleep. When they had first believed Endymion was died, Diam had kept Selene with him and the two got closer with their relationship. Celeste had gone to him one day and told Diam that she didn't want him anymore. She wanted someone else. She told Diam that she only thought of him as a dear old friend. Diam didn't say anything. He had only left the room and went to be alone. It was soon after that talk that he started to go to Selene again for loving and to sleep by her. They would make love then he would leave her. Only to go back after she was asleep. He would still go and lay in Celeste's room since he didn't like the night but the two only slept after they talked. They still talked about things but that was it.

Diam pulled back Selene's head gently so they were looking at each other. He then did something that Selene always wanted him to do. He kissed her gently on her lips. The two weren't seen for the rest of the afternoon. Diam had taken her to his rooms. Afterwards he asked her to move into his rooms with him. Selene had smiled and leaned down and told him yes. She told him that she loved him and then kissed him deeply with him responding with the same amount of love as he pulled her closer to his body.

That evening Selene sat in Diam's office on the floor opening all of the gifts. Giggling now and then while Diam sat beside her in a chair and watched with a huge smile on his face. They both looked to the door as their son opened it. Endymion walked in slowly alone. He stopped and looked at his mother. He was very surprised to see her in his father's office and on the floor. Both his mother and father smiled at him.

To be continued.

_To everyone reviewing "__**THANKS"!!!**__  
And to everyone who is reading I will give a little "thanks" to you.  
Only one more chapter to go for this story. EvaC_


	14. Chapter 14

Pirate Princess  
Chapter 14

LAST CHAPTER

Endymion smiled at his parents as he walked into the room the rest of the way. He slowly closed the door then stood by it and looked at his parents. "Did you need something son?" King Diam asked as he looked at Endymion. "Yes Father I…….I needed to inform you that…….." Endymion paused in his talking. He wasn't sure on how to let his parents, especially his father, know that he was leaving soon with Serenity. He hoped the next day or no later then in two days time.

Mr. Lee and the crew had shown up to check on him and Serenity and they had asked Endymion to be their captain. And Endymion had said yes saying it fast. The men and Serenity had all smiled at him. Mr. Lee then told with a smile how the ship really belonged to Serenity so the crew was returning it to her.

"Excuse me Father but I need to talk to you. To ask if you would do something for me." Endymion said. King Diam smiled and helped his wife to stand since she was still sitting on the floor. "Excuse me." Queen Selene said as she smiled then left out of the room.

"What do you need son?" King Diam asked after the door was closed. Endymion looked at his father for a few seconds then said, "Would you mind walking Serenity down the aisle? We want to marry legally before…." He stopped and looked down. King Diam smiled and walked to his youngest son and put his hands on Endymion's forearms. Endymion looked up into his fathers eyes. "I would honored and proud to son. When would you like to do this?" King Diam asked. "I….I hope very soon. We will…." Endymion started to say but then looked down. He wasn't sure on how to inform his father that he was going to leave. "In a day or so would be fine." He then said.

King Diam tilted his sons head up and made Endymion look at him then said, "I will make the arrangements so you two are married legally no later then the day after next. We will let everyone know that it is just for show since they all believe you two are already married……..A party sounds good…..Yes it would do everyone good……..get their minds off of what…….. happened." King Diam looked away then back at Endymion and smiled at him.

Endymion smiled then did something he had never done before, never dreamed about doing, he hugged his father tight. King Diam smiled even more and hugged his son back.

While those two were talking alone, Queen Selene walked down the halls smiling. She was looking down at the silk shawl that her husband had given to her and didn't see Serenity who was also walking while she looked down. Serenity always looked down while she walked any where unless Endymion was near her. The two woman bumped into each other.

"I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Serenity said as she bowed her head not realizing that the Queen was in front of her. Queen Selene stood still and only looked at her daughter. Selene knew nothing personal about her daughter. She didn't even know Serenity's favorite things.

"Ser……Serenity." Selene said making Serenity look at her fast. Serenity stood there in silence with her eyes a little wide. She wasn't sure on what to say. That was the first time she had ever been so close to the woman. The first time Serenity had seen her mother up close. The mother she had always believed had died.

"Are you happy? Were you happy……. as a child?" Selene asked softly. Serenity looked down and thought about Endymion then about her Papa. She then looked back at her mother and said, "Yes I am very happy. I couldn't be happier…. And yes I had a great childhood. My Papa loved me very much. He did everything that he could to make me happy and feel loved. He was the best papa any girl could wish and hope for. I would never have traded him for no one."

Queen Selene smiled then shocked Serenity when she hugged her. Serenity stood still. "It is okay my dear. I do not need you to touch me." Selene whispered into Serenity's ear. Serenity closed her eyes then suddenly hugged her mother. Queen Selene held her youngest child tight for a few more seconds then moved back a little so the two were looking at each other.

"Oh here this is yours." Serenity said as she started to take off the locket that she had all her life. "No Serenity. It is yours. I gave it to only you." Selene said as she stopped Serenity. She even put the locket back on her neck. Placing it gently just like the first time she had placed it on Serenity's neck when she was a few weeks old. Mother and daughter both looked at each other. Serenity smiled then her eyes lite up when she spotted Endymion standing a few feet behind the Queen.

"Excuse me." Serenity said in a soft voice as she moved from the Queen. She then ran to Endymion. Selene turned and watched the two as they hugged. Selene smiled at them while Endymion smiled at her while he hugged Serenity. He then took Serenity's arm and they walked passed Selene and walked away going up to their room.

Selene turned to Diam when he put his hand on her shoulder. Diam smiled down at her. Selene looked at his blue eyes and her eyes went wide. "Come with me my dear sweet wife. We have a party to plan." Diam said as he took her right hand and walked back to his office. Selene stayed silent as she walked and thought about Serenity's blue eyes and Diam's.

The next day Endymion and Serenity were not seen until halfway through dinner time. They had spent the day with their crew helping them get their ship in order and getting supplies. The King and Queen made the plans for the wedding and then supervised the servants while they got everything ready for the party.

During dinner after the two arrived, King Diam let them and everyone else know that the wedding and the party would be the next day. The others got to talking with each other about the party. Everyone talking fast as they all got happy. The women and even the men left Serenity alone and even Endymion. The two never did get close to the others in that year that they had been there. At one time during dinner, Serenity told King Diam that she wanted Mr. Lee and the crew there for the wedding. Everyone got silent as they looked at her. Endymion agreed with Serenity and told them all that the crew needed to be there or they would just call off everything.

King Diam looked to his left and saw Selene smiling at him as she nodded her head just a little. He then looked at Endymion and then Serenity and told them that it would fine and Mr. Lee and the crew were more then welcome in his home at anytime. Serenity and Endymion both smiled at him and told him thanks.

That night while Endymion and Serenity packed, Queen Selene laid awake. She laid in her husbands arms thinking about the past.

The next day the sun was shining brightly down on the kingdom that in reality was Endymion's. But he gave it all up to his other brother. Endymion had surprised his brother when he had gone to him with a box with new items of the things that Endymion had broken when he was younger. Endymion only smiled and left Diam's rooms with Diam looking at him shocked. His wife, Setsuna had to slap him lightly on his cheek to get his attention after a few minutes.

At the wedding Mr. Lee and the crew acted on their best behavior. Knowing that they could party later that night on their ship. They didn't want to embarrass their princess. Each man thought it was funny that everyone looked at them with a shock look on their faces. For the crew were dressed nice thanks to Endymion getting them the new clothes. If people didn't know they would think that the men were true gentlemen. They each could even pass for noblemen.

Endymion stood by a window while he waited for the ceremony to start. He turned toward his father as he heard the door close. King Diam walked to him and stood in front of Endymion. "Are you ready son?" King Diam asked as he fixed Endymion's suit. "Yes of course." Endymion said. King Diam smiled. "Son." "Yes Father." "Do not wait to leave. Go when you are ready. Leave today."

Endymion looked at his father a little surprised. King Diam smiled and moved some of Endymion's hair out of the way of his eyes. "All I ask son is that you two come back to visit now and then." King Diam said softly. Endymion smiled then said, "I promise we will. Mr. Lee was talking about starting a trade shipping business with some of the other lands." "That sounds good. Talk to Diam about it." King Diam answered knowing that his oldest son would soon be taking over since he, King Diam, wanted to spend most of his time with his wife. "Mr. Lee has already started talking to Diam about it and Diam agreed that it would be good business." Endymion answered. Father and son smiled at each other then left the room. Endymion went and waited while King Diam went to get Serenity.

Endymion and Serenity were married with only them, their crew and the King and Queen knowing that they hadn't been when Endymion first said. Afterwards everyone went to the banquet in the ballroom for the party. King Diam was right about the party. It did get everyone's sprites back up.

A few hours later King Diam walked back to his Queen with some drinks. Selene half smiled and took the cup. "Thank you." She said softly. Diam smiled at her then kissed her cheek. Selene looked away then back at him and said, "Diam can we talk." "Of course." "I mean now alone." Selene said as she walked away. Diam went wide eyed wondering if Selene was going to leave him after all. He knew she had been very quiet during the ceremony and he could tell that she had been doing a lot of thinking lately.

Selene walked to his office with Diam following. Each of them was silent and did not notice that they were being followed. After the door was closed but didn't latch, Selene turned and looked at Diam with tears. They both never noticed that the door was a jar.

"Selene what is wrong?....... Please do not leave me!" Diam said fast going to her even faster. Selene looked at him surprised. "I am not going to leave you Diam." Selene said. "Then why are you crying?" Diam asked. Selene sighed then looked down. "Oh Diam! I think…..I believe……That she is really yours!" Selene said fast. Diam looked at her surprised. "S….Serenity?" "Yes!" Diam stood there looking at Selene in silence. "She has blue eyes and so do you! His eyes!……his eyes were hazel! Mine are brown! Dark brown!....She……..She ……." "She has my chin and my hands only hers are smaller." Diam whispered as he thought about Serenity. He suddenly remembered seeing Serenity one time as she tilted her head to the right side when she was thinking about something. Diam knew he does the same thing. Even tilts his head the same exact way.

"I sat down and added the days up. I think I was already pregnant when I met him. If not then she was a month early!" Selene said making Diam look at her. Selene looked down and covered her face with her hands. "Oh Diam I am so sorry." Selene suddenly said as she cried harder. Diam walked toward his desk thinking about Serenity. She didn't look like him, she looked like the Queen, but she had the same characterizes as him. Just like his oldest son. There were things that Serenity did just like him and his oldest son. Even like Rei. Beryl had been just like her mother and Endymion was more like the Queen in things that he did but the other three…..

King Diam walked to his wife and made her look at him. He wiped her eyes then said, "We do not mess with the Gods! For their own reason…..I was not meant to be Serenity's father. We do not mess with destiny or fate. Everything happens for a reason…..You are not to tell anyone what we believe. Promise me now that you will not say anything. Not! A! Word! Serenity loves her Papa and that man raised her well. Do not let her know that he was not her father. Serenity is happy with Endymion and he is a good man. The hate in him is gone and it will stay gone for her. Do! Not! Say! Anything! Promise me!" Diam said. Selene nodded her head fast in agreement. "I promise never to tell anyone. I want Serenity and even Endymion happy always." She said almost in a whisper. Diam smiled then kissed her. He then took her hand and took her back to the party.

They both were not surprised to see Endymion and Serenity and the pirates gone. The pirates were heading back to the ship. Endymion and Serenity stood still in their hiding place. They were both shocked by what they had just heard. The King and Queen never knew that the two had gone to say goodbye and heard them talking.

Endymion took Serenity's hand and kissed it. Serenity looked up at him. "Come wife. We have a ship to catch and an island to get to." Endymion said with a smile. Serenity smiled back and let him lead her out.

After that day the two never mentioned any of what they heard. When they showed up to visit their family they acted just like the King and Queen. Each of them acting like they knew nothing of what was figured out that one day.

Serenity and Endymion took their mother with them one time to sail the open seas. They took her to their island where they were living most times. They were all surprised when they learned that the island wasn't really that far from King Diam's kingdom.

Selene went alone to the gravesite of the young Captain who had become her lover and who had raised a daughter that wasn't even his. Selene placed fresh flowers down and bowed her head and prayed. Selene suddenly smiled as a warm breeze blew on her face and her body relaxed. She suddenly knew that everything was okay.

Selene stayed on the island with her children, the two true heirs' to King Diam and Queen Selene's land, for a week and a half. Selene would have stayed longer but she wanted to get home to her husband. As the ship sailed back to the land of King Diam, his ship and the two escort ships meet theirs. Diam was missing Selene and was heading to retrieve her. After saying good bye and kissing and hugging their parents Endymion and Serenity sat sail on the open sea with their little crew of thirteen.

Serenity sat at the bow of the ship looking out at the sea that afternoon. Her captain, her husband, her love Endymion stood at the helm smiling as he watched her. He glanced at the sea now and then but mostly he looked at Serenity. Mr. Lee lay down near Endymion taking a quick nap while the rest of the crew lay around on the deck also relaxing. Even the Golden Retriever that the crew had found not to long ago lay with it's head on Endymion's feet resting.

"Endy. Mr. Lee a boat. A small boat is in the water Endy!" Serenity suddenly yelled out. She stood up and ran to the railing as she pointed at the boat. Endymion and the others all looked at her and followed their dog as she ran to Serenity's side.

"Blimy! There be something moving under that blanket." Mr. Lee said as everyone looked at the small boat as it bumped the side of their ship.

The crew worked to get their ship to stop. Then their captain being the youngest man on board climbed down and slowly moved the blanket. "Oh my." Serenity said as she watched Endymion who got over his shock and slowly reached down and picked up the toddler that had been laying there. "It's a boy." Endymion said as he slowly handed the naked boy up.

The crew worked together to get the sleeping boy on board. Endymion handed the small bag up to Mr. Lee then made the small boat sink. He climbed aboard his ship then walked to Serenity as she sat cross legged with the boy on her lap. "There be nothing in this bag but wee laddie clothes." Mr. Lee said as he looked at Endymion and then at Serenity.

Everyone looked around the open water at nothing. Their boat was the only one around for miles. Everyone got quiet as they all looked at the boy as he woke up and yawned.

"We be grand papas!" Mr. Lee suddenly said then gave a cheer. The other men all cheered also. Serenity looked up at Endymion with tears in her eyes. Endymion bent down beside her and asked, "What is wrong love?" Serenity suddenly gasped then shook her head as a few tears rolled down. "Do not worry lass we will help ye raise the laddie." Mr. Lee said while the other men agreed. "No it is not that." Serenity said softly as she looked at her crew. "Then what is wrong?" Endymion asked. Serenity looked at him and smiled. She then said as she pointed at the little boys eyes, "His eyes…..they are hazel."

All of the men around looked at the wee boy no older then sixteen months as he looked around at them. He suddenly gave a little laugh making everyone on board laugh. Even their dog gave a happy bark.

Serenity handed the boy to Mr. Lee then stood up and hugged Endymion as he smiled and held her tight. "Well now little laddie what be yer name?" Mr. Lee said holding the boy out at arm's length. Mr. Lee looked at his family and they all smiled at each other.

There was no doubt; they named the boy after their late Captain.

THE END

_Before anyone asks NO the Captain never had a name. I never could think of a good enough one for him.  
Then I figured I would let everyone pick a name for him. _

_AND YES I threw another wrench in the story._

_I hope you enjoyed reading and I really thank everyone who reviewed (and didn't complain)!!! **EvaC**_


End file.
